Saint Seiya la Saga de Kronos
by ACUARIO NO JUNE4311
Summary: El sello se ah roto dando a un nuevo enemigo los dioses tendran que trabajar juntos para poder vencer es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta categoria
1. Prologo

Pocos días después de la batalla contra Apolo y Artemisa Athena recibió una carta anónima qué decía

 _Estimada Athena:_

 _Estamos conscientes de las muertes que hubo en esta última batalla sin embargo tenemos una propuesta para ti es cuestión tuya si lo aceptas la propuesta es que nosotras regresaremos la vida a todas aquellas almas que murieron en esta batalla junto a las almas qué Hades revivió su momento bajo la condición que les des una vida digna no como caballeros sino como personas normales y tengan una vida normal obviamente seguirán siendo caballeros pero ahora no sólo te servirán a ti sino también a nosotras tambien la reconstruccion del santuraio_ _tienes 48 horas para tomar una decisión en cuanto tú decision este tomada te presentarás ante la luna que será testigo de tu decisión te mandaré a un ángel qué le entregarás una carta con tu decisión que nos la hará llegar_

 _Atte: Las llaves_

Athena no lo pensó dos veces y decidió escribir la carta diciendo que aceptaba pasadas las 48 horas que las llaves de le habian dado llegó el ángel para llevarse la carta que fue entregada a las llaves

Athena recordaba bien qué las llaves eran seres superiores a los dioses y qué rara la vez hacían propuestas a los dioses

A la mañana siguiente de que llegara el ángel Athena fue al santuario y vio que todos los caballeros estaban ahí los 88 sin excepción estaba feliz por la oportunidad le había dado

Sin embargo no sabía qué tanto Poseidón como a Hades les había mandado una carta parecida ofreciéndoles lo mismo con diferente condición a Poseidón se le dio la oportunidad a cambio qué Kanon volviera a ser el dragón marino y que no intentara una rebelión contra Athena mientras tanto a Hades le dio la oportunidad mas el poder reconstruir el inframundo y los campos eliseos mas tambien que no intentara una rebelion contra Athena

Mientras tanto en el santuario de las llaves se alcanzan a ver 5 siluetas alrededor de una mesa

Llave del sur: porque los volviste a la vida a todos -se escucho una voz masculina

Llave del norte: entiendo lo de los caballeros de Athena porque todos a excepción de Oeste fuimos caballeros en su momento pero porque los generales de Poseidon y los espectros de Hades -se escucho otra voz masculina-

Llave principal: lo se pero toda ayuda es buena -se escucho otra voz masculina

Llave del este: a que te refieres -se escucho una voz femenina-

Llave principal: el sello no tardara en romperse

Llave del oeste: quieres decir que Kronos despertara -se escucho otra voz femenina-

Llave principal: exacto y la fuerza de los angeles no sera suficiente

Llave del norte: pero no dijiste que no querias que nadie se enterara de que eres una llave

Llave principal: lo se pero es mas importante volver a sellarlo

Llave del oeste: y no seria mejor acabar con el de una vez

Llave principal: no es posible eso

Llave del sur: porque

Llave principal: porque si desaparece habra problemas con el tiempo y tambien la luna y el sol hecharan su ira sobre la tierra

Llave del este: cuanto tardara en romperse

Llave principal: como un año

Llave del oeste: entonces porque los volviste desde ahorita

Llave principal: porque quiero que entrenen lo mas posible mañana llamare a los dioses y los pondre al tanto de lo que esta pasando

Las llaves siguieron platicando un rato y despues se retiraron a sus templos correspondientes


	2. El llamado

**Espero les guste si no les gusta algo me avisan para mejorar**

A la mañana siguiente los caballeros de bronce y oro estaban en el templo principal

Shaka: que has sabido de fenix

Shun: no se desde que regresamos solo me mando una carta que estaba bien pero asi es el

Derepente sintieron un cosmo acercandose haciendo que todos los caballeros se pusieran alerta de repente se sintió una ráfaga de viento que atravesó a los caballeros acercándose a Athena pasada la ráfaga se alcanzó a ver aún angel arrodillado ante athena

El angel traia puesto un pantalon y chamarra grises con una playera blanca de cabello largo hasta la cintura amarrado con una liga con un broche y un arete en la oreja derecha en forma de espada

Seiya: quién eres y qué haces aquí

Angel: soy un ángel de las llaves que he venido para llevarme a Athena

Saga: ni creas que dejaremos que te la lleves

Angel: no les estoy pidiendo permiso estoy diciendo que me voy a llevar a Athena -dijo parandose y acercandose a Athena y le entrego una carta-

Athena: -abrio la carta y la leyo- bien ire pero pido llevarme unos caballeros

Angel: pero sólo 3

Shun: porque sólo 3

Angel: la llave principal dijo que iba a pedir llevarse caballeros y él me dijo que sólo 3 así que escoja sabiamente

Shion: sería conveniente que se lleve a los caballeros de la esperanza seria Seiya Shiryu Hyoga y Shun no podria llevar 4

Angel: no -dijo serio- solo 3

Shun: porque pelar por algo sin sentido yo me quedo

Angel: cierto quien es Kanon

Kanon: yo porque

Angel: la llave pidió que viniera con nosotros

Saga: para que quiere a Kanon

Angel: no lo se solo me dijo que lo llevaran

Athena: vamonos

Angel: de acuerdo pero antes tienen prohibido iniciar o participar en alguna batalla en nuestro santuario -diciendo esto se quito el broche del cabello transformo el pequeño broche en baculo lo dirigio a la nada y creo un portal- vamonos

Athena los 3 de bronce y Kanon entraron seguido del angel cerrandose luego luego

El lugar era hermoso mas hermoso aunque los campos eliseos habia muchos angeles

Angel: por aqui -dijo llevandoselos a un especie de coliseo y en lo alto habia 5 tronos vacios- aqui esperaran a que lleguen

La diosa se sorprendió qué tanto Poseidón como Hades estaban ahí Poseidón traía consigo a Sorrento Krishna e Isaac Hades traía sus tres jueces del infierno pero no solo estaban ellos también se encontraban los dioses del olimpo cada uno traía sus guerreros

Se iva a crear una pelea de los Jueces del Infierno contra los caballeros de Athena si no fuera porque las llaves llegaron y la detuvieron

Llave principal: detenganse en este lugar no estan permitidas las batallas y fueron advertidos de las peleas aquí es un lugar santo incluso para los dioses asi que basta

Todos se sorprendieron al ver quien era

Caballeros Generales y Espectros: como es posible que ustedes sean las llaves si 4 de ustedes son caballeros de Athena

 **Espero les haya gustado dejare en suspenso la identidad de las llaves dejen reviews**


	3. Las llaves

**En este capitulo dare a conocer la identidad de las llaves la respuesta de los dioses y como se crearon las llaves**

Las llaves

En el santuario de Athena

Milo: Qué son las llaves nunca había oído hablar de ellas

Douko: las llaves son seres superiores a los dioses cuando se creó el big bang hubo un choque entre la luna y el sol el choque creó a un ser qué se hizo llamar llave junto con la llave se creó Kronos el dios del tiempo aunqué Kronos se creó en el mismo choque la llave tiene un poder superior Kronos le pido a la llave qué les prestara poder para crear seres la llave amablemente lo hizo y fue cuando se creo a Rea y a los titanes después de que Kronos se fuera de la utopía en la que estaban la llave se sintió solo y y provocó qué hubiera 4 choques de la luna con el sol creando así cuatro llaves las cuales son las llaves del norte sur este y oeste y la primera llave se hizo llamar la llave principal -termino de decir-

Shura: yo no sabia lo de las llaves y nunca eh leido de ellas

Shion: porque son muy pocos los que saben y hace 20 años fue el primer choque dando a entender que reencarnaron pero nunca dan a saber quienes son por miedo a los dioses

Mu: porque miedo

Shion: porque a los dioses no les gusta que existan seres superiores a ellos y hubieran matado antes de cumplir el primer mes de embrion pasado el mes el embrion de la llave demuestra su poder protegiendo el cuerpo de la madre y a la ves el suyo asi impidiendo que los dioses lo toquen

M.M: osea que las llaves si tienen madre no como los dioses que son mandados a la tierra con un cuerpo

Shion: exacto y agarran el cuerpo de las mujeres mas puras porque solo las puras son capaces de soportar el poder de una llave

Douko: pero no sabemos quienes son hasta donde nos enteramos la llave principal norte y sur son caballeros y este es amazona

Aioria: y oeste

Shion: tuvo vida normal

Aldebaran: osea que alguno de nosotros podriamos ser las llaves

Douko: puede ser pero la llave sabe que es llave y lo mantiene en secreto

Santuario de las llaves

Caballeros Generales y Espectros: como es posible que ustedes sean las llaves si 4 de ustedes son caballeros de Athena

Todos se sorprenden al ver que las llaves estaban sentadas cada uno en el trono se sorprendieron cuando vieron que las llaves eran Esmeralda el trono del oeste June de Camaleon en el trono del este Albiore de Cefeo en el trono del norte Camus de Acuario en el trono el sur pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vieron qué Shun de Andrómeda estaba sentado en el trono principal

Santuario de Athena

Afrodita: porcierto donde esta Andromeda

Mu: cierto donde esta -volteando a ver a donde estaba Shun-

Aioria: desaparecio

Saga: digno hermano del fenix

En el santuario de las llaves

Esmeralda: los hemos mandado a llamar por el algo sumamente importante

Hera: para que si ustedes son superiores a nosotros pueden ustedes solos

Albiore: el sello esta por romperse

Afrodita: de que sello hablan

Camus: el sello del ser que los creo

Poseidon: no puede ser el no puede despertar

June: exacto Kronos despertara

Hades: pero no creo que nuestro poder sea suficiente la ves que lo sellaron fue gracias a un angel

Shun: el angel que lo sello fue un angel puro pero en este momento no los hay

Apolo: y porque no los hay

Albiore: porque es hijo nuestro con la persona destinada a estar con nosotros

Camus: hay uno engendrado y el otro no puede

Artemisa: porque no puede

Esmeralda: no tiene la edad suficiente para vencer a Kronos

Hebe: porque no

June: tiene menos de un año si lo enfrentamos a Kronos es una muerte segura

Shun: es por eso que los hemos llamado tendran que trabajar juntos para volverlo a sellar

Apolo: yo no pienzo trabajar con ellos

Shun: bueno si no trabajan juntos ustedes se aran cargo de Kronos nosotras no nos meteremos de todos modos el sabe que si nos hace algo la ira de la luna y el sol caeran sobre el piensenlo tienen 2 horas y regresaremos por la respuesta

Se pararon y se fueron dejando a los dioses discutiendo

Camus: no crees que 2 horas es mucho

Shun: no de hecho es poco porque los dioses nunca estan deacuerdo una discusion asi tardaria semanas

Esmeralda: que pasara si deciden no trabajar juntos

Shun: lo unico que podriamos hacer es poner a nuestros seres queridos aqui pero de todos modos por el trato que hice con ellos sus guerreros estan a nuestro servicio y podemos pelear con ellos

2 horas despues

June: y bien

Zeus: hemos decidio trabajar juntos bajo una condicion

Albiore: cual

Zeus: que nos dejen ver a Kronos

Shun: deacuedo pero solo a los dioses sus guerreros nos acompañaran hasta que yo les diga

Zeus: deacuerdo

Todos se dirigieron a un templo y caminaron dentro de el hasta llegar a un trono

Shun: sus guerreros llegan hasta aqui

Los guerreros se quedaron y los dioses y llaves siguieron caminando atravesando una cortina detras del trono

Albiore: Alexander -dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo pero autoritario-

Alexander: si señor -dijo llegando y arrodillandose-

Este angel era igual al otro salvo la diferencia que traia la ropa roja

Albiore: asegurate que no se pelen si se pelean detenlos

Alexaner: si señor -dijo parandose y vigilando a los guerreros-

Las llaves y dioses siguieron caminando

En el trono

Hyoga: nunca pense que mi maestro y Shun fueran unas llaves

Seiya: nos hubieran ahorrado problemas con los dioses

Shiryu: sus razones habran tenido para no decir

Sorrento: pero porque siendo llave porque fueron caballeros pudiendo tener una vida normal

Hyoga: pero no solo ellos Albiore el rubio es su maestro June la rubia de cabello largo es compañera y la otra rubia no se quien sea

Kanon: y tambien se dejo poseer por Hades

Los dioses caminaron por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas iguaes de hasta llegar a una puerta que sobresalia de las demas atravesaron la puerta y empezaron lbpb bajar unas infinitas escaleras

En el trono

Se habia empezado una pequeña pelea de los angeles de artemisa contra los guerreros de ellis

Alexander: podrian calmarse no queremos peleas aqui

Maya: tu no te metas

Alexander: ya basta -permanecia tranquilo se quito el arete y lo transformo en espada y en un solo movimiento dejo incconcientes a los que se peleaban- alguien mas va a pelearse aqui

 **Espero les aya gustado me salio un poco largo pero mi musa no me avandono**


	4. El poder de un angel

El poder de un Angel

 **Primer pelea para demostrar el poder de los angeles**

El poder de un angel

Los dioses y las llaves habian bajado hasta el ultimo escalon enfrente de ellos habia una puerta que se veia antigua atrabezaron la puerta y se veia un hombre de 30 años cabellos grises largos desnudo incado encadenado de pies y manos enfrente de el una caja de metal de unos 50 cm

Albiore: bien aqui esta Kronos

Apolo: que hay en la caja

Camus: es el tartaro

Hades: porque tan cerca de el

June: por alguna extraña razon no podemos alejarlos de el

Zeus: cuanto tardara en romperse

Shun: como un año pero no se exactamente cuando

Artemisa: y porque nos llamaste si falta todo un año

Esmeralda: para que entrenen y mejoren sus habilidades

Shun: si quieren les mandare angeles para que les ayuden a entrenar

Poseidon: crees que sirva

Camus: ya depende de ustedes

Ellis: me gustaria ver o saber lo que son capaces los angeles

Albiore: quieres un combate con alguno de tus guerreros

Ellis: deacuerdo

Despues de serciorarse que todo estuviera bien los dioses procedieron a subir las infinitas escaleras

En el trono

Kanon: es increíble el poder que tiene dejo inconcientes a todos en segundos

Sorrento: pues sí es el poder de un ángel pero para que no se necesitarán si nosotros no tenemos ese poder

Abel: -acercandose a Shiryu- porque todos traen 3 guerreros y Athena 4 acaso es consentida de las llaves

Shiryu: no es consentida esque el angel que fue por nosotros pidio que trajeramos a Kanon ignoro el porque

Despuea de un rato llegaron las llaves y dioses

Albiore: Alexander

Alexander: si señor

Albiore: prepara el coliseo

Alexander: si señor me retiro -hizo reverencia y se fue-

Albiore: bien escoja a su guerrero

Eris: bien Jager tu pelearas

Jager: contra quien

June: ahorita vemos contra quien

Todos exepto Esmeralda regresaron al coliseo y tomaron asiento

Despues de unos minutos llego con una niña de 10 años ojos cafes de cabello largo hasta la rodilla negro amarrado con media coleta amarrado con una liga con un broche con una blusa blanca con una ligera chamarra y falda arriba de la rodilla azul con unas botas negras hasta la rodilla con una gargantilla con un dije

Esmeralda: ella es Dalilah tu contrincante -se fue a sentar-

Jager: es encerio una niña que daño puede hacer

June: no jusgues un libro por su portada

Eris: esto es una burla

Camus: Jager usa toda tu fuerza no tengas piedad

Dalilah: perdon por el daño que te are

Jager: que daño puede hacer una escuincla cuando acabe con ella puedo pelear con el que nos cuido

Albiore: deacuerdo solo si la vences

Jager: esto sera rapido Megaton Meteor Crash

Ataco a Dalilah y solo se vio una nube de polvo

Jager: bien el siguiente

Shun: esto todavia no ah terminado

Jager: que quieres decir

Shun: fijate bien

Cuando se diserpo el polvo se vio a Dalilah envuelta en una burbuja de agua

Jager: pero que

Daliah: -desiso la burbuja- es mi turno bubbles

Infinidas de burbujas aparecieron atacando a Jager

Jager: como es posible que pequeñas burbujas me ayan hecho retroceder

Dalilah: waterfall

Aparecio una cascada encima de Jager cuando toda el agua desaparecio Jager estaba inconciente Dalilah hizo una reverencia y se fue

June: ese es el poder de un angel en entrenamiento pero eso solo es el 20% de su fuerza no les exigiremos una respuesta tienen una semana y mandaremos por la respuesta se pueden ir

Las llaves se fueron y parecieron los angeles que les trajeron y se los fueron llevando

Shun: Athena Poseidon esperen -dijo mientras se acercaba

Poseidon: ahora que

Shun: te acuerdas del trato que hicimos

Poseidon: si

Seiya: y que tiene que ver Athena

Shun el trato que hice con Poseidon a cambio de volver a la vida a los generales marinos y reconstruir el santuario marino fue que Kanon volviera a ser el dragon marino y es por eso que pedi que trajeran a Kanon para que se valla con Poseidon

Kanon: es encerio

Shun: si

Poseidon: vamonos no tengo todo el tiempo

Kanon se fue con Poseidon y Athena regreso al santuario

 **Espero les aya gustado dejen comentarios**


	5. Preguntas y angeles puros parte 1

**Este capitulo me salio un poco largo espero les guste**

Preguntas y angeles puros parte 1

Santuario de Athena  
Athena regreso solo con los caballeros de bronce y el Angel se fue  
Shion: que paso Athena  
Saga: donde esta Kanon  
Saori: hay una guerra pronto y Kanon se fue con Poseidon  
Saga: porque se fue con Poseidon  
Saori: porque la llave principal hizo el mismo trato con Poseidon con la condicion que Kanon sea de nuevo el dragon marino  
DM: como que una guerra  
Saori: Kronos despertara del sello en aproximadamente un año  
Shion: pues hay que entrenar para podernos enfrentar a un ser tan poderoso  
Hyoga: nos ofrecieron que un angel nos ayudara a entrenar y yo creo seria lo mas conveniente  
Aioria: porque lo dices  
Hyoga: Porque nos quedamos al cuidado de un angel mientras los dioses veian a Kronos y se estaban peleando los angeles de Artemisa y los guerreros de Ellis y de un momento a otro los dejo inconcientes con un solo movimiento  
Shiryu: aparte de que una niña de 10 años vencio a uno de los guerros de ellis en pocos minutos  
Camus: pues hay que empezar a entrenar  
Milo: de donde saliste  
Camus: eh estado aqui todo el dia  
Shun: tendra que haber la posibilidad de localizar a mi hermano para que tambien entrene  
Saga: a donde fuiste  
Shun: les avise que iva a a tomar aire  
Aioros: a si?  
Shun: si  
Los dorados fueron a sus respectivos templos dejando a los de bronce y Saori en el salon  
Seiya: porque nunca nos dijiste que eras una llave  
Shun: no era una obligacion decirles aparte porque creen que no me acercaba a Saori  
Shiryu: a que te refieres  
Shun: desde el incidente cuando eramos niños  
Seiya: cual incidente  
Shun: cuando Kido fue por Ikki y por mi fue Saori y Tatsumi con el  
Flashback  
Kido estaba haciendo los tramites para recoger a Shun e Ikki  
Saori: asi que ustedes dos iran a "jugar" conmigo  
Ikki: ni creas que "jugaremos" contigo  
Saori: pues no les queda otra opcion porque gracias a mi abuelo saldran de este orfanato  
Tatsumi golpeo Ikki por la forma en que le contesto a Saori haciendolo caer Saori aprobecho para acercarse a Shun  
Saori: ven vamos a "jugar" al caballito tu seras el caballo  
Al momento que toco a Shun una luz se desprendio y ambos salieron volando dejandolos inconcientes  
Ikki: SHUN -corrio hacia el- Shun despierta  
Tatsumi: SEÑORITA -corrio hacia Saori- señorita despierte  
Despues de unos minutos  
Saori: -despertando- Llave principal -susurro-  
Shun: -despertando- Athena -susurro-  
Kido habia visto todo y le prohibio acercarse a Shun  
Fin flashback  
Shiryu: desde cuando sabes que eres una llave  
Shun: desde los 3 años la luna empezo a hablar conmigo el sol me empezo a hablar como a los 7 años  
Santuario de las llaves  
Un pequeño de no mas de un año jugaba en el pasto mientras su madre lo veia sentada a unos metros  
Albiore: -acercandose a la madre- a quien se parece mas a ti o a su padre  
Madre: a su padre es su viva imagen podria decirse que es su padre de bebe  
Albiore: hay Esmeralda cuando piensas decirle al hermano de Shun que es papa el niño ya tiene casi un año  
Esmeralda: no lo se no eh encontrado el momento indicado para decirle a Ikki que estoy viva y que tengo un hijo de el aparte Shun me dijo que lo tenia que buscar porque no sabe donde anda  
Albiore: no te confies solo de Shun el tiene mucho que hacer aqui aparte con lo de Kronos y ahora que saben que es una llave no tiene mucho tiempo libre  
Esmeralda: y que me sugieres hacer  
Albiore: que pongas a angeles a buscarlo si pones a unos 100 a lo mucho lo encuentran en un mes  
Esmeralda: creo que tienes razon mañana mandare la busqueda  
Templo de acuario  
Milo: -entrando al templo- CAMUS  
Camus: que quieres  
Milo: Aioria Aioros Aldebaran y yo iremos a Rodorio a comer quieres venir  
Camus: tengo que ir a la biblioteca  
Milo: pues vamos pero que tiene de especial la biblioteca  
Camus: tengo que entregar un libro  
Milo: bueno  
Camus fue por su libro despues ambos bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Aioria Aioros y Aldebaran los 5 vestidos de civiles  
Milo: bien vamos  
Aioria: que bueno porque ya tenia hambre  
Aioros: tu tambien comeras con nosotros  
Camus: no yo voy a la biblioteca a entregar este libro -mostrando un libro como titulo tenia "Julieta"-  
Milo: y de que trata  
Camus: es un libro erotico trata de una prostituta  
Milo: existen libros asi?  
Camus: si  
Caminaron hasta el pueblo y llegaron a la biblioteca  
Camus: bien yo aqui me quedo  
Aioros: bien nos vemos en la noche  
Camus: -entrando a la biblioteca- buenas tardes vengo a dejar este libro  
Bibliotecaria: gracias -agarrando el libro  
Camus: -se acerco a un estante y despues de unos segundos agarro un libro de fantasia y se dirigio a una mesa donde habia una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos largos plateados y ojos cafes- hola Aurora como vas  
Aurora: bien ya casi termino este libro -dijo alsando el libro con el titulo "la bella durmiente"  
Camus: no se te hizo muy pesado ese libro  
Aurora: solo un poco mas que los anteriores porque tuve que usar mas el diccionario  
Camus: eso es bueno porque asi amplias mas tu vocabulario quien diria que hace un año no sabias leer ni escribir has avanzado mucho  
Aurora: tu crees?  
Camus: si solo te falla es leer en voz alta pero aun asi vas bien haber leeme desde donde te quedaste  
Aurora le empezo a leer se detenia cada cierto tiempo a buscar palabras en el diccionario y escribir la palabra con un pequeño cuaderno despues de unas horas  
Camus: crees que acabes ese libro para la siguiente vez que nos veamos o te traigo otro para que lo leas en cuanto acabes ese aparte acuerdate del reporte del libro  
Aurora: yo creo si mejor otro libro yo creo e dias ya lo acabo  
Camus: bueno deja voy a buscar uno -se paro y fue al estante despues de unos minutos llego con un libro- bien cuando acabes ese leeras este -dijo poniendo el libro en la mesa-  
Aurora: -viendo el libro- "Alicia en el pais de las maravillas" no dijiste que era muy dificil para mi  
Camus: para alguien que no sabia leer si era muy dificil para empezar pero con lo avanzada que estas yo creo ya lo puedes leer  
Aurora: gracias por enseñarme -se paro con ayuda de Camus ya parada se alcanzaba distinguir una panza de embarazo bastante avanzado y fue con la bibliotecaria-  
Camus: -en la puerta- vamos te invito a comer  
Aurora: siempre me invitas  
Ambos salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron a un pequeño restaurante entraron se sentaron y pidieron su comida  
En otra parte del restaurante  
Aioria: -volteando a la mesa donde estaba Camus- ya vieron quien entro  
Aioros: no seas chismoso  
Milo: -volteando- no que a la biblioteca creen que me quiera presentar a su amiga  
Aldebaran: dejalo en paz -volteando a donde estaba Milo que en ese momento ya estaba sentado alado de Camus- nunca entendera  
Mesa de Camus  
Camus: encerio Milo no puedes ser mas inoportuno  
Milo: alomejor si -volteando a ver a Aurora- hola preciosa como te llamas  
Aurora: me llamo Aurora  
Milo: hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer y dime tienes novio  
Aurora: estoy comprometida -dijo enseñandole un pequeño anillo-  
Milo: -viendo el anillo- tiene una pequeña piedra no le debes de importa mucho  
Camus: MILO -haciendo caer a Milo-  
Milo: -parandose- que rayos te pasa  
Camus: ese anillo se lo di yo asi que deja en paz a mi prometida  
Milo: encerio eres la prometida de este cubo de hielo  
Camus: si no te callas el que terminara siendo cubo de hielo seras tu  
Milo: bien ya me voy aqui hago mal tercio -se fue a la mesa donde estaba-  
Aioria: que paso Milo  
Milo: es su prometida pero porque no le pregunte si tenia una hermana o una prima  
Aioros: encerio es la prometida de Camus?  
Aioria: ni siquiera sabia que tenia novia y ya hasta prometida tiene  
Aldebaran: ya dejenlo en paz deberian ponerse feliz que tiene alguien que enserio lo quiera  
Pasaron los minutos y Camus se paro y se alejo de la mesa Milo aprobecho para volverse a sentar  
Milo: ya se que eres la prometida de Camus te queria mencionar el domingo es 7 de febrero  
Aurora: es el cumpleaños de Camus  
Milo: si y por eso le organizamos una fiesta y pense que seria bueno que fueras  
Aurora: pero dijo que no queria nada  
Milo: el siempre dice eso la fiesta es el sabado 6 no se si quieras venir  
Aurora: no se si pueda tengo que ayudar a mi mama en el puesto  
Milo: piensalo y si decides ir te veo aqui afuera el sabado a medio dia -volteando y vio que Camus se acercaba- no le digas nada de la fiesta si pregunta dile que te pregunte si tenias una hermana -se paro y se fue-  
Camus: ahora que queria se bicho  
Aurora: preguntarme si tenia una hermana  
Camus: siempre con lo mismo vamos te llevo a tu casa o quieres ir a otro lado  
Aurora: mi casa sabes como es mi papa  
Camus: cierto vamos -ayudo a parar a Aurora a pararse  
Mesa de Milo  
Milo: -viendo a Aurora- quien lo diria su prometida ya esperando  
Aldebaran: ya dejalo si esta esperando o no ya es problema de ellos  
Aioros: pero ya se ve bastante avanzado no tardara en nacer  
Aioria: se embarazo por el "vino"  
Aioros: por el "vino" eso no es posible creo necesitas unas clases de la abejita y la flor  
Aioria: si porque Camus se "vino" dentro  
Aioros: eres un idiota  
Paso una semana tranquila mientras entrenaban y Athena habia hablado con Shun y los Angeles ivan al santuario diario iva uno diferente todos los caballeros se quedaban impresionados del poder que tenian llego el sabado y Milo se escapo para ir por Aurora  
Afrodita: adonde fue ese bicho  
Mu: a lo mejor fue a dar los ultimos detalles de la fiesta de Camus  
Despues de eso todo el dia fue tranquilo dieron las noche 8 de la noche y empezo la fiesta de Camus  
Camus: -dandole un vaso de refresco a Aurora- no debiste haber venido son muchas escaleras y pudiste haberte sofocado o algo parecido  
Aurora: perdon -bajo la cabeza-  
Camus: no lo digo porque no quiero que estes aqui me gusta que estes aqui pero por el bien de nuestro hijo es peligroso  
Aurora: gracias por preocuparte  
Camus: cuando todo acabe te iras a acuario es mas facil que subas 3 templos a que bajes 8 y aparte tu casa  
DM: encerio es su prometida  
Aioria: si  
DM: es una mujer muy hermosa me pregunto donde la habra conocido  
Afrodita: pero es raro  
Aioria: porque raro  
Afrodita: se llama Aurora y ese nombre no es comun en esta parte del mundo  
DM: Afrodita tampoco es comun y aqui estas  
Afrodita: yo soy Sueco idiota  
Douko: -acercandose a Aurora- hola tu debes ser Aurora yo soy Douko  
Aurora: hola mucho gusto  
Douko: veo que esperas bebe cuanto tienes  
Aurora: 8 meses esta programado para el 4 de marzo  
Douko: ya pronto y ya saben que va a ser  
Aurora: mi familia y amigos dicen que niño pero Camus dice que niña  
Douko: y tu que sientes  
Aurora: yo digo que sera niño  
La fiesta no tardo mucho poco despues de las 12 ya todos se estaban hiendo  
Aurora: -entrando a acuario- es enorme  
Camus: es por aqui -dijo llevando a la parte secreta del templo- ponte comoda  
Aurora: -deteniendose en la entrada- Camus  
Camus: que sucede  
Aurora: ya  
Camus: -viendo manchas de sangre- respira ahorita traigo ayuda - la cargo la llevo a su cama y pidio ayuda via cosmo  
Despues de unos minutos todos los dorados estaban en la parte secreta del templo  
Shion: tranquilo Camus todo estara bien  
Camus: como quieren que este tranquilo si mi hijo esta apunto de nacer y nadie la puede ayudar  
De repente aparecieron 2 personas encapuchadas que a simple vista parecian mujeres  
Mujer 1: ya estamos aqui todo estara bien Camus necesitamos que estes cerca  
Mujer 2: necesito un vaso con agua  
Camus: -corrio a la cocina y regreso con el vaso- aqui esta  
Agarraron el vaso se metieron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta  
Ya adentro se quitaron la capucha de la capa dejando ver a June y Esmeralda  
June: -agarrando la cabeza de Aurora- yo soy June y ella es Esmeralda todo estara bien dentro de poco tendras a tu bebe  
Esmeralda: -con el vaso en la mano y saco del bolsillo una pequeña ampolleta la cual disolvio en el agua- tomate esto te ayudara con el dolor  
Aurora se tomo el liquido y casi al instante el dolor disminuyo  
June: bien a lo nuestro -puso a Aurora en posicion  
Afuera del cuarto  
Camus caminaba de un lado a otro  
Milo: calmate ya me estas mareando  
Camus: como quieres que me calme si ya llevan casi una hora aya dentro  
Dentro del cuarto  
Aurora estaba en labor de parto de repente salio una esfera de luz muy potente  
June: Esmeralda trae a Camus rapido  
Esmeralda: si - se puso la capucha y salio encuanto se abrio la puerta todos alcanzaron a ver la luz- Camus rapido  
Ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta dejando sacados de onda a todos  
Dentro del cuarto  
June: Camus agarra la esfera antes de que sea demasiado tarde  
Camus: agarro la esfera con mucho cuidado que al contacto con Camus dio un ultimo destello cuando el destello desaparecio dejo ver a una pequeña bebe un poco inchada con cabellos plateados que permanecia con los ojos cerrados que lloraba- mi pequeña Calanthe -acercandose a Aurora- hiciste un buen trabajo -dandole un beso en la frente y poniendo a la pequeña Calanthe en sus brazos  
Aurora: -viendo a June y Esmeralda- gracias  
Esmeralda: -poniendole una sabana al bebe- nosotras no hicimos nada tu hiciste todo el trabajo nosotras solo ayudamos  
June se puso la capucha y ambas salieron  
Shion: como estan  
Esmeralda: ambas estan bien  
Milo: podremos pasar a verlas?  
June: mejor dejenlas descanzar hoy ya mañana le preguntan a Camus si pueden pasar  
Aioros: padre e hija nacieron el 7 de febrero  
Todos se fueron a sua templos dejando descanzar a Aurora y Camus

 **En un principio pense poner a Spica de Casiopea como la llave del sur pero lo decidi cambiar por Camus tambien pensaba poner a June y Shun que tubieran el segundo angel puro pero con el cambio decidi que Camus tubiera el hijo espero aya sido de su agrado dejen Reviews**


	6. Preguntas y Angeles puros parte 2

**Este Capitulo tenia penzado subirlo hace una semana pero mi linea expiro lo que me impidio subirlo espero les guste**

Dos dias despues del nacimiento de Calanthe Camus adapto una habitacion del templo para su hija la cual dormia en una cuna en el cuarto de el  
Camus llego de entrenar y vio a Aurora dandole de comer a Calanthe  
Camus: todo bien  
Aurora: si todo bien  
Camus: voy a hacer la cena  
Camus hizo la cena mientras Aurora dormia a Calanthe ya dormida fue a ayudarle a Camus que ya habia acabado la cena  
Aurora: en que te ayudo  
Camus: pon la mesa en lo que sirvo los platos  
Aurora puso la mesa y ambos se sentaron a cenar  
Camus: en que pienzas  
Aurora: en lo diferentes que son los libros infantiles a los normales  
Camus: porque lo dices  
Aurora: porque hace rato le lei "la bella durmiente" a Calanthe  
Camus: pues si -limpiandose la boca- pero hay algo mas que te tiene pensativa que es  
Aurora: el dia que nacio Calanthe June te dijo que agarras la esfera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde a que se referia  
Camus: como sabes Calanthe no es humana si no un angel y no un angel normal si no un puro cuando nace un angel puro la primera persona que debe tocarlo es la llave que lo engendro  
Aurora: si entiendo eso pero porque demasiado tarde  
Camus: si no es agarrada antes de los 2 minutos la esfera se desvanese combirtiendo al angel en una estrella podria decirse que el angel muere  
Aurora: y el sexo se decide? Porque solo tu dijiste que era niña  
Camus: el sexo se decide como un bebe normal es decir en el embarazo al agarrar la esfera solo fue la decision entre la vida y la muerte  
Aurora: no te han dicho nada de nosotras  
Camus: no pero no tardaran en llamarme la atencion si te preguntan Calanthe es una humana normal nadie debe de saber que es un angel  
Aurora: deacuerdo  
La cena siguio tranquila y despues ambos fueron a dormir  
Santuario de las llaves  
Templo del oeste  
Esmeralda: -acostando a su bebe que permanecia dormido- pronto conoceras a tu papa mi pequeño Eudor  
Alguien toco la puerta  
Esmeralda: adelante  
Entro un angel con cabellos dorados y ropa normal pero cafe  
Angel: lo encontramos  
Esmeralda: Evan donde lo encontraron  
Evan: esta en una isla cerca de Japon  
Esmeralda: necesito que lo traigan mañana de favor  
Evan: mañana estara aqui con su permiso -salio de la habitacion-  
Esmeralda: -acercandose a la cuna- mañana conoceras a tu padre  
A la mañana siguiente en Isla  
Evan: -atras de Ikki- asi que tu eres Ikki de fenix  
Ikki: quien eres tu -dijo sin voltear a ver a Evan  
Evan: perdon por mis modales yo soy Evan angel de la tierra y eh venido por usted  
Ikki: yo nunca dije que iria a algun lugar contigo -dijo volteandolo a ver-  
Evan: la verdad no quiero problemas y quiero que venga conmigo por las buenas porfavor venga conmigo la llave del oeste quiere verlo  
Ikki: para que  
Evan: esa razon no me la notificaron solo me pidio que lo llevara conmigo podria hacerme el favor de venir conmigo  
Ikki: deacuerdo pero que sea rapido  
Evan: -diciendo esto se quito el broche del cabello y transformo el pequeño broche en baculo lo dirigio a la nada y creo un portal- pase usted primero  
Ikki entro despues entro Evan seguido se cerro el portal  
Santuario de las llaves  
Evan: venga es por aqui -llevandolo al templo del oeste y parandose frente al trono- espere aqui notificare que esta aqui - desaparecio tras la cortina  
Despues de unos minutos  
Shun: -pasando la cortina- mucho tiempo sin verte hermano  
Ikki: Shun tu eres la llave del oeste  
Shun: si soy llave pero no la del oeste soy la principal mi maestro Albiore norte Camus de acuario sur June este y oeste esta esperandote tras esa cortina vamos te llevo con ella  
Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo  
Shun: bien oeste esta tras esa puerta  
Ikki: quien es oeste  
Shun: me pidio que no te dijera nada y no la culpo cuando acabes de hablar dile a cualquier angel que te lleve conmigo si es que tienes alguna duda que a lo mejor yo pueda solucionar si no nadamas dile a oeste y llamara un angel para que regreses a la tierra  
Ikki: deacuerdo  
Shun: cuando estes listo abre la puerta y entra nos vemos -camino de regreso-  
Ikki suspiro abrio la puerta y entro  
Tras la puerta habia una gran cama con cortinas alado habia una cuna una mesa con 2 sillas un armario y 2 puertas  
Una puerta daba a un baño y otra daba a un balcon  
Ikki: -acercandose a la cuna y viendo al pequeño Eudor que estaba dormido- porque este niño se parece a mi  
Esmeralda: porque es tu hijo  
Ikki: -volteando a la puerta del balcon y abriendo los ojos- ESMERALDA tu estabas muerta y como que mi hijo -dijo acercandose a ella  
Esmeralda: del dia que me entregue a ti nacio ese niño  
Ikki: cuanto tiene  
Esmeralda: 9 meses cumple el año el 15 de mayo  
Ikki: porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada  
Esmeralda: por miedo  
Ikki: por que miedo  
Esmeralda: cuando ya estaba decidida a decirte de mi embarazo paso lo de mi muerte decidi esperar y mi miedo aumento por no saber como decirte que estaba viva y tenia un hijo tuyo  
Ikki: pero miedo a que  
Esmeralda: a tu rechazo  
Ikki: yo no podria rechazarte tu eres a la unica mujer que eh amado y sigo amando -dijo abrazandola iva a besarla pero Eudor se desperto y empezo a llorar-  
Esmeralda: -desaciendo el abrazo de Ikki acercandose a la cuna y sacando al pequeño Eudor- el es Eudor  
Ikki: hola pequeño  
Eudor: mama -se escondio en los brazos de Esmeralda  
Esmeralda: tambien mi amo me amenazo si te llegaba a decir algo  
Ikki: apoco tu amo ya sabia? -dijo agarrando la cabeza de Eudor-  
Esmeralda: se entero pocos dias despues del dia que me entere  
Ikki: me imagino que tu miedo fue muy grande  
Esmeralda:-asintio- perdon por no decirtelo aparte con todas las guerras nunca te encontrabamos  
Ikki: quienes  
Esmeralda: Shun y yo  
Ikki: Shun ya sabia?  
Esmeralda: si pero fue hasta hace poco que Albiore me dijo que mandara angeles a buscarte porque Shun estaba demasiado ocupado  
Ikki: ya veo  
Esmeralda: no lo culpes  
Pasaron horas mientras platicaban e Ikki decidio hablar con Shun despues de prometerle a Esmeralda que se aria cargo de Eudor y ella mando a llamar a Evan para que lo llevara con Shun  
Templo Principal  
Shun estaba sentado en el trono con los ojos cerrados  
Ikki: -parado frente al trono- tengo muchas dudas  
Shun: -abriendo los ojos-sobre Eudor  
Ikki solo asintio  
Shun: -bajando los escalones- cuales dudas  
Ikki: porque nunca me dijiste  
Shun: le prometi que no te diria aparte no era mi obligacion era deber de ella decirte yo muchas veces le dije que te dijera desde el momento que nos enteramos de su embarazo  
Ikki: osea que todos lo sabian  
Shun: solo nosotros 4 y cada uno la apoyo a su manera poco antes de que Eudor naciera me pidio que te buscara y por una u otra razon no te encontraba  
Ikki: y en las guerras  
Shun: lo principal era ayudar a Saori no hubo momento para detenernos y decirte "sabes Ikki soy la llave principal y oeste te esta buscando" no habia manera y despues desaparecias que querias que hiciera  
Ikki: mediante el cosmo  
Shun: crees que no lo pense pero lo ocultas demasiado bien pero no te estoy reclamando porcierto te tendras que unir a Esmeralda  
Ikki: como? te refieres a casarme con ella  
Shun: no necesariamente casarte?  
Ikki: entonces  
Shun: nosotras las llaves estamos unidas a una persona desde la epoca del mito Esmeralda como es oeste se tiene que unir a alguien relacionado con el fenix  
Ikki: si entiendo eso pero como unirme  
Shun: te presentaras ante la luna y sol como el fenix de esta epoca  
Ikki: como  
Shun: hay un salon donde ambos tienen una platica con la luna y el sol cuando termina esa platica toman una copa con un liquido que hace que sus cosmos se unan  
Ikki: como que se unan  
Shun: si ella podra usar tu cosmo y a la vez tu el de ella pero no te estoy exigiendo que lo hagas ya ahorita pienzalo unos dias y luego ven a buscarme pero antes Alexandra  
Alexandra: -llegando e incandose era de cabello castaño y ojos morados llevaba ropa igual a la de Dalilah pero amarilla- si señor  
Shun: hasme el favor de traerme la caja que esta en mis aposentos  
Alexandra: enseguida señor -se levanto y se fue-  
Ikki: te sabes el nombre de todos  
Shun: no solo de algunos  
Ikki: cuantos angeles hay  
Shun: la cuarta parte de los humanos  
Ikki: bastantes  
Despues de unos minutos  
Alexandra: aqui tiene señor -dijo dandole una pequeña caja negra-  
Shun: -agarrando la caja- gracias  
Alexandra: con su permiso -hizo reverencia y se fue-  
Shun: toma -dandole la caja a Ikki-  
Ikki: -agarrando la caja- que es esto  
Shun: abrela  
Ikki: -abriendo la caja y viendo un anillo con una pequeña piedra- esto para que es  
Shun: los angeles y nosotras somos los unicos que podemos crear portales para venir con ese anillo podras crear portales para ir y venir a voluntad alguna otra duda  
Ikki: que le ah dicho Esmeralda a Eudor de mi  
Shun: que tu pronto ivas a venir a conocerlo nunca te oculto de el  
Ikki: ya veo  
Shun: no estes nervioso seras un buen padre solo no te ausentes mucho con el  
Ikki: deacuerdo -also la mano creo un portal y se fue-  
Santuario de Athena  
Milo: haber espera dices que Aurora tenia 8 meses de embarazo  
Douko: fue lo que dije  
Milo: entonces no me cuadra  
DM: porque  
Milo: hace 2 años fue la batalla en las 12 casas y Camus murio asi que esa niña no es su hija  
Afrodita: pero tiene los ojos de Camus y esos ojos no cualquiera los tiene aparte tiene su cosmo bastante fuerte yo creo superara el de un caballero dorado  
DM: aparte hable con ella y dijo que tenia un año de conocerlo  
Aioria: pero aparte tambien Aurora tiene un cosmo bastante fuerte como para ser una aldeana normal  
Camus: que tanto hablan  
DM: nos preguntabamos donde conociste a Aurora  
Camus: para que quieren saber  
Milo: para saber si puedo conocer una igual  
Camus: la conoci en las afuera de Rodorio proviene de una familia machista es la menor de 3 hermanos padre prepotente y madre sumisa  
Milo: pero como fue que la encontraste  
Camus: iva caminando y escuche un grito  
Flashback  
Camus iva caminando a las afuera del pueblo hasta que escucho un grito y corrio hasta donde provenia el grito  
Cuando llego vio a Aurora tirada y 3 hombres alrededor de ella  
Aurora: llevense todo lo que traigo pero no me hagan nada  
Hombre 1: de hecho nos interesas tu  
Hombre 2: te gustara hasta nos pediras mas  
Hombre 3: preparate para lo que te espera preciosa  
Camus: dejenla  
Hombre 2: pero que demonios  
Camus: dije dejenla en paz si no quieren salir lastimados  
Hombre 1: mejor vete somos 3 contra 1 el que saldra lastimado seras tu  
Camus: -golpeo a los hombres dejandolos inconcientes y acercandose a Aurora- estas bien -estirandolela mano-  
Aurora: si gracias -agarrando la mano-  
Al momento que ambos se agarraron se quedaron estaticos unos segundos  
Camus: Aura  
Aurora: sur  
Fin flashback  
Mu: y no te ah dicho nada el patriarca de haberte enamorado  
Camus: no pero no tardara  
Shura: lo ocultaste demasiado bien  
Shaka: -llegando- Camus el patriarca quiere verte  
Camus: voy  
Unos minutos despues  
Templo principal  
Camus: -llegando y arrodillandose- su santidad me ah hablado  
Shion: -levantandose del trono- levantate si te eh mandado a llamar por...  
Camus: -levantandose- por mi prometida e hija señor  
Shion: si Camus sabes perfectamente que tienen prohibido enamorarse si lo hacen ya no cumplen con sus deberes  
Camus: lo se señor pero en ningun momento eh desatendido mis deberes  
Shion: eso lo se pero te has puesto a penzar que pasaria si Kronos despierta y viene al santuario  
Camus: no señor pero no permitire que algo les suceda  
Shion: ese es el problema Camus si algo llegara a pasar tu las pondras por encima de Athena  
Camus: pero estoy seguro que si llegan a venir los titanes o Kronos los angeles y las llaves nos ayudaran  
Shion: no te confies ellos podrian dejar que destruyan todo a su paso y hacerce los desentendidos  
Camus: no los creo capaces de hacer eso señor  
Shion: no lo sabemos pero por el momento tendras un castigo por haber desobedecido las reglas  
Camus: si señor con su permiso me retiro  
Templo de acuario  
Aurora: -viendo a Camus- como te fue  
Camus: -entrando- bien  
Aurora: que paso  
Camus: ya me dijeron de ti y de la niña  
Aurora: y que paso  
Camus: me puso un castigo  
Aurora: pero porque dejas que te hablen asi si tu eres superior al patriarca incluso de Athena  
Camus: lo se pero no quiero que nadie se entere que soy la llave del sur y que Calanthe es un angel aparte de los que ya saben  
Voz: eres una llave?  
Camus: -volteando a la voz- MILO  
Milo: escuche bien eres una llave

 **se me hizo bonito poner a Ikki y Esmeralda con el angel lo del amo lo saque del manga pues ahi dicen que Esmeralda fue cambiada por 3 costales de harina**


	7. Explicaciones y Union

**Explicaciones y Union**

Milo: escuche bien eres una llave  
Camus: te voy a explicar con una condicion  
Milo: cual  
Camus: que te quede claro que nadie absolutamente nadie debe de saber  
Milo: deacuerdo  
Camus: soy la llave del sur y Aurora es la persona a la que estoy destinado a estar desde la epoca del mito  
Milo: tu hija  
Camus: es un angel puro por eso nadie debe de saber nada de ella  
Milo: porque  
Camus: muchos querran su poder  
Milo: tan poderosa es  
Camus: si  
Milo: tu no moriste cuando vinieron los de bronce  
Camus: no  
Milo: eso lo explica  
Aurora: explica que?  
Milo: que ustedes se conoscan hace un año pero ella tiene un cosmo bastante poderoso incluso superior al de Athena  
Camus: ese es el poder de una llave  
Milo: pero si la llave eres tu?  
Camus: ella tiene ese poder porque estamos unidos  
Milo: unidos?  
Camus: si cuando una llave se une con la persona destinada ambos toman un liquido que hace que nuestro cosmo se una y uno pueda usar el del otro  
Milo: pero por mas que seas una llave eso no te exenta de las reglas en el santuario  
Camus: estoy consciente de eso por eso quiero pedirte un favor Aurora  
Aurora: un favor?  
Camus: si  
Aurora: que favor?  
Camus: que si llega a pasar algo quiero que agarres a Calanthe y te vallas al templo del sur  
Aurora: porque?  
Camus: si algo llegara a pasar no podre defenderte  
Aurora: deacuerdo  
Unas semanas después Aurora y Camus platicaban  
De repente Shura junto a Aioros pasaron corriendo  
Aurora: que abra pasado  
Después de ellos entraron corriendo Milo y Mu  
Camus: que sucede  
Mu: el patriarca nos mando a llamar con urgencia  
Milo: vamos  
Salón principal  
Shaka: que sucede  
Shion: hace unos minutos sentí que un cosmo bastante poderoso explotaba  
Afrodita: y que sugiere que hagamos  
Shion: mandare a tres de ustedes a investigar  
Mu: a quienes  
Shion: irán Saga Milo y Afrodita  
Los 3: si señor  
Shion: les daré coordenadas y el resto se podrán retirar  
Los demás se retiraron  
Milo: -llegando a Acuario- que crees que aya sido el cosmo que sintió el patriarca  
Camus: no hay de que preocuparse  
Milo: porque lo dices  
Camus: fue el cosmo de Oeste  
Milo: y porque exploto  
Camus: fue la unión  
Milo: osea que perderé mi tiempo?  
Camus: si  
Templo del Oeste  
La union habia terminado e Ikki quedo inconsciente  
Esmeralda: llevense a Ikki  
Alexander: si señora -agarro a Ikki y se lo llevo-  
Evan: se encuentra bien  
Esmeralda: si solo estoy cansada por el cambio de cosmo no te preocupes  
Unos minutos después Ikki desperto  
Joven: -acercándose a la cama- que bueno que despertaste  
Ikki: donde estoy y quien eres tu  
Joven: estas en cama de Esmeralda y mi nombre no tiene importancia  
Ikki: porque estoy en cama de Esmeralda  
Joven: te desmayaste  
Ikki: porque  
Joven: es normal los humanos tardan en asimilar el cosmo de una llave  
Ikki: cuanto tarda  
Joven: de una semana a un mes todo depende tendrás algunos efectos secundarios  
Ikki: como cuales  
Joven: cansancio dolores de cabeza desmayos  
Ikki: y Esmeralda  
Joven: dándole de comer a Eudor pero tengo una duda  
Ikki: que sucede  
Joven: porque aceptaste la union  
Ikki: porque amo a Esmeralda  
Joven: la amas a ella o amas tener el poder  
Ikki: y eso a ti que te importa  
Joven: me importa y mucho no quiero que alguien la lastime  
Ikki: andas ardido porque me eligió a mi en lugar de a ti  
Joven: no seas idiota la quiero como a una hija y por lo tanto no quiero que termine con una basura como lo eres tu  
Ikki: -se levanto de la cama y se paro enfrente del Joven- escuchame perfectamente intento de gusano yo amo profundamente a Esmeralda y me uní a ella para saber y actuar rapido si a ella le llega a pasar -las fuerzas se le fueron y cayo de rodillas-  
Joven: -lo vio incado- la verdad no te creo y el que seas hermano de la llave principal no quiere decir que tenga que respetarte o cuidarte sin embargo dices que te uniste para protegerla mas bien nosotros tenemos que cuidarla de ti que hubiera pasado si ella no fuera una llave y hubiera muerto verdaderamente cuando por ambición de conseguir una maldita armadura de bronce  
Ikki a cada palabra sentia punsadas en el pecho  
Joven: ella no estaría aquí ni tampoco Eudor o si ella hubiera vivido su amo la hubiera dejado a su suerte con su embarazo no sabrías de su existencia  
Ikki: creo tienes razón no eh sido de mucha ayuda para Esmeralda hay alguna forma de separarme -dijo mientras se paraba-  
Joven: si la hay pero no es necesario  
Ikki: porque lo dices  
Joven: en un rato vendrá ya sea Esmeralda o Shun a explicarte -se dirigió a la puerta- mandare a traerte algo de comer porcierto -dio una vista rápida a Ikki- yo soy Albiore llave del norte y maestro de Shun

 **Un poquito largo pero espero les aya gustado dejen Reviews**


	8. La desaparicion

**Espero les guste tarde un poco en actualizar pero queria dedicarle tiempo a otro fic que tenia publicado y queria actualizarlo**

La desaparicion

Despues de unos minutos un angel le llevo comida a Ikki Esmeralda: -entrando con Eudor en brazos- como te sientes  
Ikki: -sentado en una de las sillas- bastante canzado  
Esmeralda: -poniendo a Eudor en el suelo y sentándose enfrente de Ikki- es normal si quieres puedes quedarte aquí en lo que tu cuerpo se acostumbra  
Ikki: no creo que sea necesario porque me vinieron a preguntar sobre la union  
Esmeralda: son preguntas de rutina  
Ikki: no entiendo  
Esmeralda: hay veces que la llave comete el error de escoger mal pensando que es el indicado a pesar de que es fácil saber quien es el indicado  
Ikki: y porque lo hizo una llave?  
Esmeralda: norte y sur que en este caso Albiore y Camus son los que normalmente hacen las preguntas  
Ikki: porque ellos  
Esmeralda: son los que tienen mas caracter y con eso llegan hasta donde ellos quieren llegar  
Ikki: al alguien que no ah aguantado las preguntas  
Esmeralda: en esta época solo han habido 2 uniones y Aurora la unión de Camus termino llorando  
Ikki: y que paso  
Esmeralda: siguieron hasta terminar  
2 semanas después  
Santuario de Athena  
Los dorados entrenaban tranquilamente hasta que...  
Aurora: CAMUUUS -grito mientras corría hacia Camus-  
Camus: -se distrajo de su combate lo que provoco que Aioria le alcanzara a dar un golpe en la boca haciendo que esta sangrara y acercándose a ella mientras se limpiaba la sangre- que paso  
Aurora: Calanthe desapareció -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y bastante desesperada-  
Camus: como que desapareció  
Aurora: si desapareció  
Camus: que fue lo que paso  
Aurora: cuando se durmió aproveche para bañarme y cuando salí Calanthe ya no estaba  
Camus: vamos  
Ambos subieron al templo de acuario  
Aldebaran: que abra pasado  
Afrodita: ni idea pero ella veia bastante alterada  
Aioros: le abra pasado algo a su hija Templo de Acuario  
Camus: dime exactamente lo que paso  
Aurora: la deje dormida me bañe cuando me termine de vestir revise si seguía dormida y ya no estaba  
Camus: no parece que hayan alterado algo parece que ya estaba planeado -dijo incandose alado de la cuna-  
Aurora: porque lo dices  
Camus: -levantandose y mostrándole una pluma negra- por esto  
Aurora: -palidecio al ver la pluma- y ahora que aremos  
Camus: tu iras al templo del sur mientras yo mandare una búsqueda con los ángeles  
Aurora: y quieres que me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras no se que paso con mi hija  
Camus: -agarrandola de los hombros- si se enteran que estamos unidos vendrán por ti y en el templo del sur estarás a salvo no quiero que nada te pase te tendré al tanto de todo  
Aurora: de acuerdo -creo un portal y se fue-  
Camus: -bajo al coliseo vio a 2 ángeles vestidos de rojo que estaban sentados descanzando y se acerco a ellos- ustedes 2  
Ambos voltearon a verlo e inclinaron la cabeza  
Camus: tu -señalando a uno- ve al santuario y dile a Esmeralda que hay un código puro y tu -señalando al otro- manda una cognitiva de mil ángeles para que busquen a Calanthe  
Ambos se pararon asistieron estiraron sus alas y se fueron  
Camus volvió a subir las escaleras rumbo al templo de Athena  
Templo del Oeste  
Ikki Esmeralda y Shun platicaban tranquilos cerca del trono mientras Eudor tomaba una siesta en el cuarto  
Ángel: -llegando- señora Oeste  
Esmeralda: que sucede -dijo volteando a verlo-  
Ángel: el señor Sur marco un código puro  
Esmeralda: código puro?! -fue a ver a Eudor-  
Shun: gracias te puedes retirar  
Ángel: -hizo reverencia y se fue-  
Ikki: que significa un codigo puro?  
Shun: que sabes de los ángeles puros  
Ikki: solo que es hijo de la llave con la persona destinada lo que hace que Eudor sea un ángel puro  
Shun: al ser hijo de una llave tiene un poder parecido por lo tanto es poderoso si su poder cae en manos equivocadas puede llegar a destruir el universo esa es la razón por la cual nos escondemos y los pocos que nos conocen dicen que es por miedo a los dioses cosa que es falso  
Ikki: y un código puro significa?  
Shun: que los ángeles negros se llevaron a un ángel puro que en este caso es la hija de Camus  
Ikki: por eso Esmeralda fue a ver a Eudor  
Shun: pero les va a ser mas difícil llevarse a Eudor  
Ikki: porque?  
Shun: Eudor ya tiene un elemento el cual lo protege de algún peligro  
Ikki: elemento?  
Shun: si al cumplir los 6 meses vienen a recibir el elemento porque crees que los ángeles visten diferente colores  
Ikki: que significan los colores  
Shun: rojo-fuego azul-agua gris-viento cafe-tierra y amarillo-trueno  
Ikki: y Eudor es?  
Shun: ángel del fuego  
Esmeralda: -llego corriendo- Eudor también desaparecio

 **Espero aya sido de su agrado y lo ayan disfrutado**


	9. Como Buscarlos

**Perdon por la tardanza pero no podia acomodar mis ideas**

Como Buscarlos

Santuario de Athena  
Templo de Athena  
Shion: -viendo entrar a Camus- que sucede Camus  
Camus: su santidad podría hablar con Athena es importante  
Shion: que sucede que no puedes decírmelo  
Camus: es algo de vida o muerte  
Shion: bien  
Camus: gracias señor  
Templo del Oeste  
Esmeralda estaba bastante alterada al igual que Ikki  
Shun: Alexander  
Alexander: -llegando y arrodillandose- si señor  
Shun: manda una cognitiva de 10 mil ángeles en busca de Calanthe y Eudor  
Alexander: de inmediato señor -se levanto y se fue  
Ikki: yo también iré a buscarlo  
Albiore: -caminando hacia Ikki- tu no puedes ir a ninguna parte  
Ikki: nunca eh pedido permiso para ir a algún lado y no lo empezaré a pedir  
Albiore: te lo digo porque así como desaparecieron los únicos ángeles puros están en peligro Aurora y tu  
Esmeralda,: Albiore tiene razón ustedes al ser las únicas uniones corren el peligro de ser llevadas y usar el poder en su beneficio  
Shun: aparte tu estas inestable tu cuerpo no ah términado de acostumbrarse  
Ikki: no me pienso quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras mi hijo desaparecio  
Albiore: que diferencia hay hasta hace poco ni sabias que existia porque tanta preocupación  
Ikki: porque es mi hijo  
Albiore: has lo que quieras pero solo recuerda que por la unión lo que te pase a ti le pasará a Esmeralda y si mueres ella morirá así que piensalo bien -se dio la vuelta y se fue-  
Shun: lo siento Ikki pero hay una forma de que puedas buscarlo  
Ikki: cual  
Shun: -viendo a Esmeralda- puedo  
Esmeralda asintio  
Shun ven conmigo  
Santuario  
Templo de Athena  
Saori: que sucede Camus  
Camus: pido permiso para ausentarme un tiempo  
Shion: porque  
Camus: problemas personales  
Saori: cuanto tiempo te ausentarias  
Camus: por tiempo indefinido  
Shion: y si Kronos llega  
Camus: llegare antes de que eso pase y si no pienzo dejar un sustituto durante mi ausencia  
Saori: bien Camus parece ser importante para ti así que te permito salir  
Shion: a quien piensas dejar  
Camus: pensaba dejar a Isaac de Kraken pero debido a que el esta con Poseidon me veré en la necesidad de dejar a Hyoga  
Shion: pensabas dejar a un general en lugar de caballero en tu lugar  
Camus: tengo mis razones y soy un "hombre" de razones para hacer las cosas así que hablare con el con su permiso -salio del templo- (Hyoga te quiero ver en acuario ahora)  
Santuario de las llaves  
Templo del Oeste  
Shun: bien aquí es -dijo entrando en un cuarto vacío con solo un trono en el centro-  
Ikki: que es este lugar  
Shun: es el salón de la meditación  
Ikki: y para que me trajiste no voy a relajarme para buscar a Eudor  
Shun: te traje para que ayudes a Esmeralda a buscarlo  
Ikki: como  
Shun: existe otro salón que es el del cosmo donde Esmeralda lo buscara pero  
Ikki: cual es el pero  
Shun: Esmeralda necesita estar sola para poder buscar es por eso que tu lo Buscarás desde aqui  
Ikki: no me molestara nadie  
Shun: no en el momento que se cierre la puerta solo abrirá por dentro  
Ikki: y como lo are  
Shun: sientate  
Ikki se sentó  
Shun: cierra los ojos relajate no pienses en nada pon tu mente en blanco no existe nada a tu alrededor  
Ikki parecía dormido  
Shun: ahora alsa tu cosmo para que sientes los de todos ahora dime que vez  
Ikki: pequeñas esferas de colores  
Shun: bien ahora concentrate en buscar la de Eudor  
Ikki: Eudor donde estas  
Shun: en cuanto lo encuentres tocala y te mostrará las coordenadas de donde se encuentra -salio del cuarto y se fue a su templo-  
Santuario de Athena  
Templo de Acuario  
Camus sacaba ropa de sus cajones y la ponia en la cama  
Hyoga: que sucede maestro  
Camus: me iré un tiempo y necesito que tomes mi lugar como caballero de Acuario -dijo sacando una pequeña maleta del armario-  
Hyoga: a donde ira  
Camus: eso no es de tu inconvencia -dijo metiendo todo lo que tenia en la cama-  
Hyoga: bien maestro cuanto tiempo se ira  
Camus: -se quito la ropa frente a Hyoga quedando solo en boxers- tiempo indefinido  
Hyoga: y Athena ya le dio permiso  
Camus: -poniendose unos jeans negros- aunque ella no quisiera yo tengo mas autoridad que ella así que pido mas el permiso por disimular que por obligación -poniendose una camisa verde olivo  
Hyoga: cuando se ira  
Camus: -poniéndose unas botas- nada más que termine de arreglarme  
Hyoga: bien maestro espero no decepcionarlo  
Camus: -agarrando su maleta y viendo a Hyoga- yo también lo espero -salió del cuarto y del templo-  
Coliseo  
Shun se acerco para empezar a entrenar  
Tatsumi: hasta que te dignas a entrenar  
Shun: perdón es que me entretuve con unas cosas  
Tatsumi: siempre con escusas y se podría saber con que te entre tienes tanto  
Shun: no se puede donde esta Hyoga?  
Shiryu: su maestro lo mando a llamar ignoro el porque  
Después de unos minutos llego Hyoga  
Seiya: que paso  
Hyoga: mi maestro se ira un tiempo y me pidió que tomara su lugar durante ese tiempo  
Seiya: no deberías entrenar con los dorados en lugar de con nosotros  
Shun: tu tomarás su lugar? -dijo sorprendido-  
Hyoga: si porque te sorprende  
Shun: me sorprendió saber eso  
Hyoga: que sabes de mi maestro que yo no  
Shun: muchas cosas  
Hyoga: algo que ver con la armadura  
Shun: no nunca hablamos sobre eso  
Hyoga solo lo vio y siguieron con su entrenamiento

 **Espero les aya gustado dejen Reviews**


	10. Una Nueva Ayuda

**Debido a constantes comentarios cambiare el formato de fic y perdon por la tardanza**  
 **Se me fue comunicarlo el capitulo pasado (frase) entre parentesis es platica mediante el cosmos  
Tenia pensado subirlo ayer pero el maldito internet no me dejo pero ya aqui esta  
**

Pasaron las horas terminaron de entrenar y Shaina junto a Marín se acercaron a ellos  
Que sucede Marin -dijo Seiya curioso-  
Oye Shun has visto a June? -pregunto Shaina-  
-Shun se quedó penzando unos segundos- ahora que lo pienso no la eh visto en toda la semana  
Creen que le aya pasado algo -pregunto Seiya-  
No pero hoy le toca cuidar a las alumnas y no puede descuidarlas por una tontería -dijo Shaina un poco enojada-  
Si la veo le digo -dijo Shun-  
Pues si puedes seria de gran ayuda -dijo Marin-  
Después de medio dia apareció June con su ropa de entrenamiento y máscara  
Que paso Marin y Shaina te están buscando -dijo Seiya-  
Si ya hable con ellas -dijo ella- Shun podemos hablar  
Claro -dijo Shun-  
Ambos se alejaron  
No les parece que últimamente Shun esta actuando muy raro -dijo Jabu-  
Ahora que lo dices -dijo Hyoga- como si estuviera ocultando algo  
Algo lo sorprendió -dijo Nachi viendo que Shun abrió los ojos  
Después de unos minutos Shun regreso con ellos  
Voy a descanzar un poco los veo al rato -dijo Shun y se fue  
Ya ven como si esta actuando muy raro -dijo Geki- solo tuvo la mitad de su entrenamiento y ya se disque canso  
Todos se fueron dejando a Hyoga Seiya y Shiryu  
Creen que debamos hablar con el? -pregunto Seiya-  
No porque imagínate toda la carga que tiene en los hombros -dijo Shiryu-  
Siendo sincero yo en su lugar ni vendria a entrenar -dijo Hyoga- hay que darle su espacio porque si no se sentirá precionado  
Templo de virgo  
Shun llego vio a Shaka meditando se sentó a su lado y empezo a meditar  
En la noche después de cenar Shun fue al santuario de las llaves  
Santuario de las llaves  
Templo Principal  
Camus Albiore Esmeralda y Shun estaban sentados esperando  
Se podría saber porque interrumpiste mi meditación de búsqueda -dijo Camus serio-  
Camus tiene razón sabes que cada segundo es importante -dijo Esmeralda-  
Lo hice porque es importante saben que no convocó a una reunión de no ser necesaria -dijo Shun- sabrán el motivo en cuánto llegue June  
Mientras no nos digan que hay un nuevo ángel puro en camino todo estará bien con los 2 que tenemos desaparecidos por el momento es mas que suficiente -dijo albiore serio-  
Si fuera eso no hubiera llamado a una reunión -dijo Shun-  
Después de unos minutos llego June y se sentó  
Bien ya que estamos todos podemos comenzar -dijo Shun- June adelante  
Bien comenzare por decir que hace unos días tuve una platica con la luna y el sol y ellos me dijeron que cuando ellos creen que es necesario mandan ayuda -dijo June-  
quieres decir que existe una sexta llave -dijo Albiore-  
Exacto -dijo June-  
Pero yo no eh sentido ninguna llave -dijo Camus-  
Eso es porque lo tiene oculto -dijo June-  
Eso quiere decir que no sabe que es una llave -dijo Esmeralda-  
Ese sera un problema porque ya que no se mantiene en contacto con nosotras tenemos que buscarla nosotras -dijo Camus-  
Continuo -dijo June- me tome la libertad de buscarlo pero me encontré con el problema de confusión  
El salón se quedó callado  
A lo que me refiero es que la luna y sol le pusieron una protección para que nadie aparte de nosotras la pudiéramos encontrar  
Y cual es el problema -pregunto Esmeralda  
Que encontré 5 posibles llaves -dijo June-  
Que se podría hacer en esta situación para encontrar a la original -pregunto Albiore-  
Recuerdan la primera vez que llegamos a este santuario -pregunto Shun-  
Si los templos estaban todos destruidos -dijo Camus-  
Exacto y recuerdan como los reconstruimos verdad -dijo Shun-  
Todos asistieron  
Solo la llave del templo lo pudo reconstruir -volvió a decir Shun- pasara lo mismo con ella  
Pero donde están las ruinas de su templo -pregunto Esmeralda-  
A unos 3 kilómetros de aquí -dijo Shun- bien quienes son las posibles 6ta llave  
Son Shiryu de Dragon Milo de Escorpión Sorrento de Siren Minos de Grifo y Toma de Icaro  
Ese sera un problema todos son guerreros muy allegados a los dioses -dijo Albiore- pero bueno mandaremos ángeles o como le aremos  
Yo creo en una situación como esta es mejor ir en persona -dijo June-  
Camus y yo somos los mas cercanos a Milo y Shiryu así que nosotros podríamos ir por ellos -dijo Shun- el mas difícil seria Minos podrías ir tu Albiore  
Albiore asistió  
Faltan Sorrento y Toma -dijo Shun- así que Esmeralda tu podrías ir por Sorrento no creo que te cause problemas y June tu iras por Toma ya que estas acostumbrada a tratar con Artemisa podrás traerlo fácilmente  
Bien -dijo Camus mientras se levantaba- nos vemos frente a las ruinas en una hora  
Todos se pararon y se fueron

 **Espero les aya gustado dejen Reviews**


	11. La Sexta Llave

Perdon por la tardanza pero tuve problemas con la escuela y no tenía cabeza para escribir

espero les guste

La Sexta Llave

Santuario de Athena

Templo de Libra

Shiryu leía tranquilo un libro hasta que Shun le agarro su hombro a lo que dio un pequeño brinco

Que haces aquí que no deberías estar en virgo? -pregunto Shiryu-

Si pero vine porque necesito que vengas conmigo -contesto Shun-

A donde -pregunto-

No puedo darte detalles -agarro su brazo y lo jalo- vamos es de vida o muerte

-parandose- Bien pero quiero una buena explicación

Shun creo un portal y se fueron

Al mismo tiempo en templo de escorpion

Milo estaba dormido cuando Camus llego y lo movió llamándolo

Que quieres -dijo medio dormido- no molesten

Milo despierta -dijo Camus moviéndolo-

Milo solo se movió a lo que Camus decidió bajar la temperatura lo que hizo que Milo despertara

Que sucede para que me despiertas tan tarde -dijo Milo enojado-

Necesito que vengas ahora -dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión-

Para que -pregunto extrañado-

No puedo darte detalles por el momento pero es importante -contesto Camus-

Bien pero... -dijo Milo siendo interrumpido por Camus que agarro su brazo creo un portal y lo jalo hacia dentro desapareciendo

Milo le iva a decir que esperara a que se vistiera pues solo traía puestos unos boxers

En el inframundo

Albiore aparecio afuera del tribunal de justicia de un momento a otro irrumpió en el y Minos estaba hablando con Lune dándole la espalda

Minos de Grifo ven conmigo ahora -dijo Albiore-

Quien osa interrumpir en este tribu...nal -volteo Minos gritando y susurro esto ultimo al ver quien era- que rayos quieres

Como ya dije tienes que venir conmigo así que decide vienés por las buenas o por las malas -dijo Albiore sin ningún tipo de emoción-

Dame una excelente razón por la cual tenga que ir -dijo Minos serio-

No puedo darte detalles pero es de vida o muerte -contesto Albiore-

Lamento decirte que no es una excelente razón por la cual no ire a ningún lado -dijo Minos dándole la espalda y caminando unos pasos-

Bien lo quisiste por las malas - Albiore corrió en un instante estaba frente a el dándole un golpe dejándolo inconsciente y lo cargo sobre su hombro- tu -señalo a Lune- ve y dile a Hades que la llave del Norte se llevo a Minos- creo un portal y desapareció

En el santuario submarino

Tetis platicaba con Sorrento dándole los últimos detalles del día cuando Esmeralda aparecio enfrende de ellos

Sorrento de Siren cierto -dijo seria-

Si porque -contetstó viendo fijamente a Esmeralda-

Bien vendras conmigo -dijo tranquila y segura-

Adonde exactamente quieres que vaya -pregunto Sorrento- y para que

El lugar no te puedo decir pero la razón es de vida o muerte pero no te puedo decir hasta que todos estén reunidos -dijo seria-

Quienes todos? -Volvio a preguntar-

4 personas que tienen un destino parecido al tuyo -volvio a contestar seria-

Bien iré solo que sea rápido -dijo Sorrento-

Esmeralda agarro su mano creo un portal y desaparecieron

Templo de la luna

-June llego frente a Toma- necesito que vengas conmigo

Para que -pregunto Toma

Eh visto algo en tu destino y es necesario que lo cumplas

Que clase de destino dices -pregunto Toma-

Tu ven conmigo y lo sabrás -dijo June tranquila-

Bien pero la señora Artemisa sabrá que iré

Ya lo sabe -dijo sin pensarlo dos veces-

En ese caso iré

Bien -June agarro su mano y ambos desaparecieron-

Santuario de las llaves

Templo principal

Habían metido a todos los guerreros en un cuarto asegurándose que no se pelearan y Albiore con Minos no habían llegado

Afuera del cuarto

Bien ya solo falta Albiore -dijo Camus-

Después de unos minutos llego con Minos inconciente en un hombro

Veo que lo tuviste que hacer por las malas -dijo Esmeralda-

No había otra opción -dijo Albiore tranquilo- le di opciones pero quiso esta pero no hay tiempo de hablar tenemos que llevarlos al sexto templo

Todos fueron por los guerreros y Albiore despertó a Minos

Enfrente de lo que parecían ruinas de un templo

Como sabrán los trajimos aquí por una razón de vida o muerte -dijo Shun- pues la razón es que alguno de ustedes 5 es la sexta llave

Y porque tan seguro que alguno de nosotros es -dijo Minos-

Porque nosotras como llaves tenemos un cosmo puro y alguno de ustedes también tienen esa pureza -dijo June viéndolos fijamente-

Pero según la mitología solo existen 5 llaves -dijo Toma seguro-

Eso no te lo podemos negar pero hay ocasiones en las que la luna y el sol deciden crear una sexta no es muy común pero llega a pasar -dijo Esmeralda-

Y como sabrán quien de nosotros es -volvió a decir Toma-

Sencillo -dijo June- camina y ponte en las ruinas

Toma camino y al momento que puso los dos pies dentro de las ruinas todo empezó a brillar después de unos segundos el brillo desapareció

Que extraño -dijo Camus- con el brillo debió restaurarse el templo en fin Milo hazlo tu

Cada uno lo hizo sucediendo lo mismo

Estas segura que eran ellos -pregunto Esmeralda-

Segura no hubiera brillado el templo -dijo June- pero no entiendo que paso

Tengo una idea -se alejo unos centímetros- ustedes cinco coloquense en el templo

Todos se pusieron en el templo haciendo que brillará y se restaurara

Ya se que fue lo que paso -dijo Camus- con la protección parece que cada uno tiene parte de la pureza -dijo Camus-

Pero ese será un problema solo puede haber una llave -dijo Esmeralda- tenemos que buscar la manera de juntar su pureza

Hay una forma pero no se si ellos vivan por el cosmo de la llave o por el propio -dijo Shun preocupado-

Pues hay que arriesgar nos si algo pasa yo hablaré con los dioses -dijo Albiore-

Bien hay que hacerlo -dijo Camus-

Bien entonces ustedes 5 vengan por aqui -dijo Shun-

Los llevo a una habitación con una pequeña pero profunda alberca circular

Que hacemos aquí -pregunto Milo-

Separaremos su pureza -contesto Camus-

Y como se ara eso -pregunto Shiryu-

Fácil -dijo Albiore- Alexander

Si señor -llego incandose-

Hazlo -dijo serio-

En un simple movimiento avento a los 5 al agua

Enserio que aveces eres un poco impulsivo -dijo Esmeralda-

Bien -dijo Shun dando unos pasos adelante poniéndose en la orilla- καθαρής ενέργειας που θα βρείτε σε αυτές τις πέντε όντα είναι μια στιγμή που θα πρέπει να δείχνει στο ένα έκτο το πραγματικό κλειδί

Al momento que termino de hablar el agua empezó a brillar y desprender energía

Santuario de Athena

Presenten se todos los santos dorados y de bronce en el templo de Athena -dijo Shion con tono preocupado-

Minutos después todos estaban frente a Saori y Shion

Donde esta Milo -dijo Saori cuando vio que su lugar estaba vacio-

No solo el falta también Dragon y Andromeda -dijo Shion-

Cuando pasamos por Escorpión el templo estaba vacio -dijo Aioria-

Y Cuando me disponía a ver si Shiryu estaba listo vi que ya no estaba -dijo Douko-

Desde temprano deje de sentir el cosmo de Shun en el santuario -dijo Shaka-

No se si lo sintieron pero hubo un estallido de cosmo así que estén alerta

Todos fueron a su respectivo templo

Al mismo tiempo en el santuario submarino

Poseidon había mandado a llamar a los generales y ya estaban todos en el pilar principal

Donde esta Sorrento -pregunto Poseidon-

Apareció una mujer hablo con el y desaparecieron -dijo Tetis-

No sabes de que estaban hablando

No -dijo Tetis- aunque estaba alado solo veía movimientos de labios no podía oír nada

Que extraño -dijo Poseidon- pero bueno sentí un poderoso cosmo explotando no era el de Kronos pero asi así que quiero que estén alerta por si algo llega a pasar

Todos los generales se fueron a sus respectivos templos

Inframundo

PANDORA -volvio a gritar Hades-

Si señor -dijo Pandora llegando con el-

Donde están los malditos angeles de las llaves -dijo casi gritando-

Eh estado buscándolos pero no puedo encontrarlos -dijo Pandora-

-Hades perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y aventó la copa que traia contra el pilar mas cercano- por mas que tengan un poder mas grandes que los dioses quien rayos se cree para llevarse a uno de mis jueces sigue buscando

Santuario de las llaves

Sexto templo

Crees que estén bien -dijo June a Shun-

No lo se -dijo Shun sin dejar de ver el agua- pero espero que si, la sexta llave era reconocida por ser benevolente con los humanos y no creo que deje que algo les pase a quien guardo su poder

Después de unos minutos salio una silueta parada y cuatro a sus pies acostadas

Espero les aya gustado un poco más de suspenso pero ya sin falta el próximo capitulo sabrán quien es la sexta llave tengo pensado uno pero si me dejan un review con el que les gustaría que fuera y porque talvez reconsidere el que estoy pensando

*Energia pura que te encuentras en estos cinco seres es momento que te unas en un solo ser mostrándonos a la verdadera sexta llave*

No se si sea una traducción correcta pues use un traductor


	12. Una Visita al Inframundo

Ya por fin sabrán quien es la sexta llave espero sea de su agrado

Cuando la luz fue desapareciendo dejó ver que Minos era el que estaba parado

Bienvenido a tu templo -dijo Shun-

Tardaron mucho en encontrarme -dijo Minos caminando hacia ellos- eres muy impulsivo Norte por eso me caes bien

Bien ya que apareciste puedo volver a mi meditación de búsqueda -dijo Camus volteandose y caminando-

No creo que sea necesario -dijo Minos haciendo que Camus se detuviera-

Porque lo dices -dijo volteando-

Yo se donde están ella y Eudor -dijo serio-

Como lo sabes -pregunto Esmeralda-

Olvidas que yo puedo leer las estrellas -dijo Minos sacando los cuerpos del agua- apresar que mi cosmo estaba dormido había pequeñas ocaciones en las que despertaba mi cosmo para ver que pasaba

Y donde están -pregunto Camus-

En el lugar menos esperado -dijo viéndolos fijamente- el tártaro en el inframundo

Estas seguro -dijo Albiore-

Si el único lugar donde yo no puedo ayudarles no me puedo darme el lujo de que Hades sepa que yo soy una llave llevo años vigilándolo y ya me gane su confianza -dijo terminando de sacar los cuerpos del agua-

El tártaro es muy grande como sabremos donde exactamente están -dijo Esmeralda-

Mandare a alguien en mi lugar -dijo viendo los cuatro cuerpos inconscientes-

Pero si Hades pretende ponerle la prueba a el sabrá que no es la sexta -dijo June preocupada- y con los problemas que tu tienes con el sera capas de matarlo y si lo hace creara una guerra santa sin sentido

Nunca dije que no es la sexta -dijo viéndolos fijamente-

No entiendo tu eres la única sexta -dijo Shun extrañado-

En esta época no -dijo inclinándose a los cuerpos-

Pero con el conjuro que dije tu pureza debió juntarse -dijo Shun confundido-

Por alguna extraña razón que desconosco mi cuerpo no tiene el 100% de su pureza -dijo cerrando los ojos y pasando su mano por la cabeza de cada uno- tengo solo el 60% el otro 40% esta en uno de ellos que no pude separar tendré que hablar con la luna y el sol al respecto pero no hay tiempo de hablar mañana sera el movimiento de estrellas que les permitirá despertar a Kronos con un cosmo superior

Bien vamos a dejarlos en un lugar cómodo en lo que despiertan para que puedas hablar con el que tiene el otro 40% -dijo Esmeralda-

Después de unos minutos llevaron a los inconscientes a una habitación cada uno

Templo del Sur

Camus -dijo Aurora acercándose- la encontraste -pregunto esperanzada-

Eso esperó -dijo tranquilo-

Porque lo dices -dijo preocupada-

Esta con vida en una zona del inframundo -dijo abrazandola por la cintura- pero llevare ángeles para ir por ella tu espera aquí yo la traeré sana y a salvo

Los esperare aquí -dijo tranquila- cuando iras

En un par de horas -beso su frente- Mark

-Un ángel de cabellos negros vestido de azul llego e hizo reverencia- si señor

Saldremos al inframundo trae a los cuatro mejores ángeles tu también vendrás conmigo -dijo serio-

Enseguida señor -se paro y se fue-

Sexto templo

Una habitación

Hasta que despiertas -dijo Minos acercándose a la cama-

Donde estoy -dijo Milo sentándose a la cama-

En una habitación en el sexto templo -dijo caminando de un lado a otro-

Porque me duele la cabeza -dijo agarrandosela-

Es normal pero dime recuerdas algo -dijo viéndolo fijamente-

Recuerdo muchas cosas pero no las entiendo -dijo viendo que Minos se acercaba-

-Minos puso sus pulgares en la frente de Milo y cerro los ojos por breves segundos ambos brillaron - ya entiendo tienes todos mis recuerdos

Tus recuerdos no entiendo -dijo confundido-

Veras yo soy la sexta llave y por alguna extraña razón parte de mi pureza esta en tu cuerpo y no estoy hablando de una pequeña parte es casi la mitad pero es raro que tengas todos mis recuerdos pero es por el momento solo tienes el de mi primera vida poco a poco recordaras el resto en fin tengo una misión para ti -dijo caminando unos pasos-

Que clase de misión -preguntó parándose de la cama-

Minos empezó a explicarle la situación

Bien lo are -dijo decidido-

En ese caso tendras que cambiarte -dijo Minos acercándose al armario-

Cambiarme porque -preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama-

En primera porque lo único que traes es una bata -dijo moviendo ropa- en segunda esta húmeda -saco una túnica blanca con detalles plateados- y en tercera y mas importante soy vanidoso por lo que no puedo permitir que el nombre de sexta llave quede mal -le dio la túnica a Milo- ponte eso si te sientes mojado en el baño hay toallas y si necesitas ropa interior hay en el segundo cajón te veo en el trono -salió del cuarto-

Después de unos minutos Milo salio y se dirigió al trono

Minos estaba sentado y había 5 ángeles hincados frente a el

Que bueno que llegas ellos son Dante Frey Rey Caiser y mi representante Erpo -dijo parándose y poniéndose alado de Milo- ellos te acompañaran al inframundo pero recuerda a Hades lo tienes que ver con determinación orgullo sin miedo y demuestrale que quien manda eres tu

Milo solo asistió

Bien vamonos -dijo Minos caminando seguido de Milo y los ángeles

Templo principal

Todos esperaba a Minos y Milo

Le dijiste a Ikki que iríamos por Eudor -pregunto Shun-

No -contesto tranquila- si lo hacia iba a querer venir y todavía sigue inestable así no le dije nada

Después de unos segundos llegó Milo seguido de los ángeles y uno de ellos cargaba a Minos en un hombro

Y ahora que -pregunto Albiore-

Se quejo de un dolor de cabeza y segundos después se desmayo -dijo Milo viendolo-

Bueno lo entregaremos inconsciente ara mas creíble lo que le diremos -dijo Albiore a lo que Shun abrió un portal y todos entraron-

Inframundo

Trono

Parece que ya llegaron -desde su trono-

Segundos después se abrió la puerta y entraron las llaves seguidos de los ángeles

Se podría saber porque se llevaron a uno de mis jueces -dijo Hades serio-

Por algo que vimos en el que al parecer fue erróneo -dijo Albiore viéndolo fijamente-

Pensamos que tenía una parte mía -dijo Milo viéndolo con determinación-

Y tu quien eres -dijo enojado- ahora entiendo sexta cierto

Si tienes algún problema con que nos volvamos a ver -dijo viéndolo serio-

Osea que estuviste dentro de uno de mis espectros -dijo viendo a Minos que se empezaba a mover- me estuviste vigilando

Obvio no soy tan tonto como para escoger el destino de un espectro conociéndote lo destruirias sin darme la posibilidad de despertar -dijo caminando hacia el- por eso escogí un caballero de Athena para estar lejos de tus dominios

Para que rayos están aquí las seis -dijo viendolos- porque no creo que solo para entregarme a Grifo

En efecto Hades -dijo Shun- necesitamos tu permiso para ir al tártaro estamos en tus dominios y no queremos problemas

De acuerdo vallan pero los quiero lejos de mis dominios sobre todo tu sexta -se paro de su trono- dejen a Grifo ahí y siganme

El ángel dejo a Minos en el suelo y siguieron a Hades fuera de Gudeca y caminaron cerca de dos horas hasta llegar a una gran puerta metalica

Bien aquí esta la entrada al Tártaro cuando acaben cierren la puerta y larguense de mi Inframundo -dijo pasando su mano por un candado que al momento se abrió y Hades se fue

Espero les aya un poco mas de suspenso con el rescate de los ángeles puros

Próximo capitulo El Rescate


	13. El Tartaro

ya se tardo mucho pero no pude hacerlo antes apenas acabo de terminar este capitulo me costo mucho ya que acomode horarios para escribir los capitulos de todos mis fics

espero les guste

Se metieron con cuidado primero pasaron 13 ángeles seguidos por las llaves y por último los 12 ángeles a la defensiva  
Caminaron un largo rato hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un castillo antiguo  
Milo Minos no te dijo con exactitud donde estaban - preguntó Camus  
No me dijo nada -dijo Milo-  
A lo mejor no sabia con exactitud en que parte -dijo June-  
Esmeralda Camus no los sienten -preguntó Shun-  
Ambos empezaron a sentir las presencias dentro del castillo  
Que extraño -dijo Camus sorprendido-  
Que sucede no los encuentras -preguntó Shun-  
Siento tres presencias pero solo son 2 angeles puros -dijo Camus-  
También sólo hay dos uniones -dijo Albiore- y están a salvo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta si algo les hubiera pasado  
Tal vez pusieron una confusión -dijo June-  
Tal vez donde los sienten -preguntó Shun-  
En alguna parte del ultimo piso -dijo Esmeralda-  
Bien vamos -dijo Shun caminando-  
Los ángeles abrieron la puerta y se metieron el primer salón se encontraba vacío  
Ángeles tengan cuidado y estén alerta -dijo Shun- aunque su cosmos se encuentran sellado son poderosos  
Si señor -dijeron todos los ángeles-  
Todos caminaron hasta llegar a 13 tipos tronos  
Esto esta muy tranquilo -dijo Milo viendo hacia todos lados-  
Demasiado diría yo -dijo Camus-  
Miren a quien tenemos aquí -dijo un hombre de cabellos morados corto y ojos rojos sentándose en un trono-  
Hiperión -dijo Camus-  
parece que todavía me recuerdas Sur pensé que ya no después de milenios encerrado aqui -dijo viendolos-  
Como no te voy a olvidar si tu lastimase a Aura -dijo viéndolo fijamente-  
Ella se lo busco pero a ti no te vamos a olvidar después de todo desonraste a Tetis y como resultado salio Poseidon y que hiciste te largaste con tu princesita pero bueno a que debemos su cordial visita  
Venimos en plan de visita y saber como están -dijo Albiore viendo por donde había entrado-  
Enserio crees que somos tan idiotas como para creer que vienen en plan de visita -dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños hasta la cintura y ojos rosas-  
Temis -dijo Albiore-  
Veo que me recuerdas Norte -dijo caminando elegantemente hasta el- pense que ya no después que me embarazaste y me dejaste por esa maldita humana -le dio un corto beso en los labios- como se llamaba la muy zorra a si Laila  
Laila no era una zorra -dijo Albiore serio-  
A no entonces porque paso por todos los Titanes -dijo caminando de regreso a los tronos  
Tu también lo hiciste -dijo Albiore tranquilo-  
Aun así a pesar que me abandonaste si tuve a tu hija -dijo sentándose en uno-  
Se perfectamente que Hestia es mi hija -dijo viéndola fijamente-  
Pero al parecer el único que no tuvo hijos dioses fue principal -dijo otra hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos jade- porque también sexta hizo de las suyas o ya me olvidaste  
Como crees que te voy a olvidar Rea -dijo Milo- si tu eres la razón por la cual tengo problemas con Hades  
Yo no tengo la culpa de que Hades me haya oído decir que tu eres su padre -dijo revisándose las uñas- y no Kronos  
Creó es suficiente de platicas joviales y saber porque vinimos -dijo Shun-  
Lo sabia -dijo Hiperion- a que vinieron  
Ustedes se llevaron a los ángeles puros y los queremos de regreso -dijo Shun tranquilo- así que entreguenlos  
Y si no queremos entregarlos que nos aran -dijo Hiperion-  
Iremos por ellos a la fuerza -dijo Shun- y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo su cosmos sigue sellado y no están a nuestro nivel  
Pues aganlo si se sienten muy valientes -dijo parandose-  
-Shun alzó su cosmos- vallan por ellos yo los detendré  
Camus Esmeralda y Albiore fueron a buscarlos junto a 13 ángeles  
June y Milo alzaron su cosmos ayudando a Shun  
Los 3 titanes se mantuvieron tranquilos  
Rea -dijo June viendola-  
Que rayos quieres Este -dijo sin verla-  
Si mal no recuerdo el ritual necesitas de 3 puros y hasta el momento solo existen 2 que rayos están tramando  
Eso no es de tu incumbencia y deja de meterte en cosas que no te llaman  
June solo la vio entre cerrando los ojos  
Después de un rato subiendo escaleras y recorriendo corredores llegando hasta el ultimo piso  
En el piso había cerca de 50 puertas y las presencias se encontraban en todo el pasillo así que revisaron puerta por puerta  
Los ángeles las abrían a la fuerza cerciorándose que no estuvieran ahí ya habían revisado la mitad de las puertas el primero en aparecer fue Eudor metido en lo que parecía un corral sin dejar de llorar después de abrir mas puertas Camus le llamó a Albiore cuando llego se quedo sin palabras estaba demasiado confundido e imprecionado por lo que estaba viendo

espero haya sido de su agrado y de nuevo perdon


	14. El Rescate

**espero les guste**

El Rescate

Albiore llevaba minutos en silencio no sabía que decir ante la escena que tenia ante sus ojos  
Al rincón del cuarto se encontraba encadenada de manos y pies una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos miel con un vientre de embarazo casi a termino  
Ley... Leyna -dijo por fin y empezó a caminar despacio hasta donde estaba ella- cuanto tiempo llevas aquí -preguntó pasando su mano en el vientre-  
No lo se -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- aquí no se ve si es de día o de noche  
Desde cuando estas aquí -preguntó pidiendole a un ángel que rompiera las cadenas-  
Desde el día que nos vimos -dijo mientras el ángel rompía las cadenas-  
Albiore pareció pensarlo unos segundos  
Flashback  
Ambos estaban estaban acostados en la amplia cama del templo del Norte solo cubriéndose por una sencilla sabana dando a entender lo que acababan de hacer  
Oye Albiore -dijo acostándose en su pecho-  
Que sucede -preguntó acariciando su cabello-  
Crees que sea conveniente que nos unamos -preguntó acariciando una cicatriz en su pecho-  
No lo creo tu te iras en dos meses a estudiar moda a París por un año y si nos unimos te tendría que mandar a vigilar las 24 horas así que no tendrías libertad -dijo acariciando su espalda- aparte no crea que sea conveniente en estos momentos con 2 puros desaparecidos  
Entiendo y de tener un bebe -dijo alzando un poco la cabeza-  
Leyna ya hablamos de eso un bebe en estos momentos no es conveniente no porque sea un puro sino porque yo no me siento listo para uno y tu tendrias que detener tus estudios temporalmente y ni hablar de que tu beca se vería afectada y cuantas huérfanas vez que tienen la oportunidad de estudiar en París  
Ninguna -dijo muy bajo-  
Y por eso nos hemos estado cuidando -dijo serio- pero creo que sería bueno que no nos viéramos hasta que termines de hacer todos tus tramites no me gustaria que por verme algo te falte y ya no puedas ir  
Fin flashback  
Pero si tiene 9 días de la ultima vez que nos vimos como es que estas así  
Una mujer venia y me inyectaba algo -dijo mostrándole su brazo dejando ver un par de piquetes- las primeras veces no supe porque cuando me empezo a crecer el vientre y sentir movimientos entendi que era lo que pasaba  
Como era esa mujer -preguntó ayudándole a parar-  
Era de cabellos castaños hasta la cintura y ojos rosas -dijo llorando en su pecho-  
Temis -dijo apretando sus puños-  
La conoces -pregunto alzando un poco la cara-  
Ella es una Titanide hubo un pasado entre ella y yo y todavía no lo supera -dijo agarrándola de la mano y saliendo de la habitacion-  
Y que se trae contra mi -pregunto caminando-  
Pues como sabes tu eres la esencia de Laila la mujer que preferi por ella y por eso te odia -dijo reuniéndose con Camus y Esmeralda  
-Camus solo la vio y traía en brazos a la pequeña Calanthe- es hora de irnos no tolero el olor ángel negro  
Los titanes permanecían sentados mientras las llaves solo las veían con sospecha  
Después de varios minutos llegaron las llaves faltantes Albiore veía furioso a Temis y ella lo veía con una sonrisa  
Bien ya que los tenemos podemos irnos -dijo Shun dándoles la espalda-  
Sabes que no sera la ultima vez que sepas algo de nosotros verdad -dijo Hiperion- y cuando lo hagas nuestro cosmos estará liberado gracias a que Kronos abra la parte del tártaro donde lo sellaste  
Lo se Hiperion -dijo caminando- pero cuando eso pase tu seras el menor de mis problemas  
Todos salieron del castillo y del tártaro cerrando el candado dirigiéndose a su santuario  
Templo del Sur  
No entendí las palabras de Hiperion -preguntó Milo-  
Cual de todas -dijo Camus-  
Las que Kronos abriría la parte del tártaro donde tienen sellado su cosmos -dijo Milo-  
Cierto eso paso en otra vida y no sabes que paso verás cuando la principal sello a los titanes eran demasiado poderosos para Hades y no podía controlarlos así que decidió quitarles su cosmos y encerrar a Kronos en un lugar seguro el se encuentra en la parte más baja del templo principal junto a una caja que tiene sellados los cosmos en una parte del tártaro -dijo Camus tranquilo-  
Y eso paso antes que Hades supiera que soy su padre -preguntó Milo-  
Exacto -dijo pasando el trono-  
Estoy muy confundido -dijo bajando la cabeza-  
Porque -preguntó volteando a verlo-  
Porque de un momento a otro cambio completamente mi vida antes de venir era solo un caballero dorado y ahora soy alguien superior a Athena y no se si pueda tanto poder -dijo melancólico-  
Ahorita hablamos -entro a la habitación-  
Aurora al verlo corrió hacia el y cargo a Calanthe y Camus salió creo un portal llegando a Acuario donde estaba vacío  
Se dirigieron a la cocina donde Camus hizo té y lo sirvio  
Es normal que te sientas así -dijo sentándose frente a Milo- el poder apenas se te fue liberado y tardas en asimilarlo pero te acostumbraras con el paso del tiempo  
En que momento se te libero a ti -pregunto tomando un sorbo-  
Cuando tenia 3 años poco después que llegue aqui -dijo poniendo su taza en la mesa- pero la primera vez que fui al santuario fue hasta los 7 años  
Y no crees que se me salga de control y pueda lastimar a alguien -dijo viendo la taza-  
No lo aras Milo tu fuiste entrenado en el manejo del cosmos si te concentras no lo aras -dijo tranquilo-  
Y si Hades viene a querer lastimar mis amigos sabiendo donde estoy -dijo Milo desesperado-  
Eso no pasara el no es idiota sabe lo que es enfrentarse a las llaves aparte tu eres su padre hasta cierto punto porque no estas completo -dijo tranquilizandolo- no creo que Minos lo permita  
Que fue eso -dijo parándose-  
Tranquilo va a nacer un ángel puro -dijo parándose y sentandolo- termina tu té date un baño y descanza has tenido muchas impresiones para una noche si quieres puedes hacerlo aquí o en Escorpio de todos modos Hyoga no preguntara  
No preguntare que maestro -dijo Hyoga en marco de la puerta-  
Que no te enseñe a no meterte en conversaciones agenas -dijo sentándose nuevamente-  
Si maestro pero venia por un vaso con agua cuando escuche que decía mi nombre -dijo bajando la cabeza-  
Aun así no seas metiche -dijo tomando su taza-  
Ya regreso a su puesto -preguntó tomando un vaso-  
Lo are en una semana o dos -dijo parándose- has lo que te dije Milo cualquier cosa que necesites pídele a un ángel que te lleve conmigo ellos estan aquí d -creó un portal y desaparecio-  
Milo se termino su té y salio de Acuario rumbo a Escorpio  
Santuario de las llaves  
Templo del Norte  
Leyna estaba dentro de la habitación con June y Esmeralda Albiore estaba afuera bastante nervioso  
Hola Norte porque tan nervioso -preguntó una voz atrás de el-  
A eres tu Minos -dijo voltando a verlo- mi hijo va a nacer y no estoy listo-  
Pero bien que estabas listo cuando lo hacías verdad -dijo riendo-  
Según yo me cuidaba -dijo parándose frente a el-  
Tu mejor que nadie sabe que las cosas pasan por algo -dijo serio- aunque recuerdo que siempre fuiste muy sobreprotector con tus hijos incluso a Hestia le pusiste una protección  
Lo se Minos pero aun así no puedo evitar estar nervioso -dijo volviendo a caminar-  
Cuantos hijos has tenido en total -preguntó Minos viéndolo caminar-  
Contando este 84 hijos -dijo volteando a la puerta-  
Tu ahí tienes una ventaja ya sabes como cuidarlos ella no así que podras ayudarla -dijo viendo la puerta-  
Ese no es el problema -dijo volteando a ver a Minos-  
Y cual es -dándole la espalda- los planes anteriores no lo creo estamos en el siglo XIX la sociedad es más liberal con respecto a muchas cosas tu tienes práctica y eres Norte -camino unos pasos- si no entendiste eres mas imbécil de lo que pensé -siguio caminando-  
Albiore veía a Minos caminar cuando Esmeralda salio por el entraron y agarro la esfera con cuidado dio un ultimo destello cuando el destello desaparecio dejo ver a una pequeña bebe un poco hinchada con cabellos rubios que permanecia con los ojos cerrados que lloraba la vio unos minutos y la puso en brazos de Leyna  
Esmeralda le puso una sabana a la pequeña y salieron de la habitación  
Leyna veía a la pequeña y Albiore estaba en silencio frente a ella  
-Albiore suspiro- que quieres hacer -dijo por fin-  
No lo se todo esto ah sido demasiado rápido no me dio tiempo de asimilarlo -dijo viendolo- hablare con la directora de mi escuela para decirles que renunciaré a mi beca  
No puedes hacer eso tu tienes una gran oportunidad -dijo tranquilo  
Entonces que hago -dijo triste- no la puedo abandonar no quiero que sufra siendo huérfana como nosotros  
No me referí a abandonarla -dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama- yo digo que te vallas a París yo la puedo cuidar mientras tu estudias  
Pero mi obligación es estar con ella -dijo sorprendida-  
Mira ella siempre estará aquí y te daré un nuevo anillo con el que podrás ir y venir cuando tu quieras a la hora que quieras a verla -dijo acariciándole el cabello- por el momento descansa has tenido una semana muy pesada ya mañana hablamos con calma y escogemos un nombre para ella

espero les aya gustado dejen Reviews


	15. La Visita de Poseidon

Siento mucho la demora pero pase por semana de evaluacion y a la vez fin de cuatrimestre por lo cual se me complico un poco escribir pero ya esta aqui

Habían pasado un par de semanas del nacimiento de Katherine en el que Albiore adapto todo para que Leyna estuviera tranquila

También habia hablado con la directora del orfanato donde vivía Leyna diciéndoles que ella había estado con el todo el tiempo y que el nunca supieron del embarazo de Katherine hasta el momento en que nacio junto los planes de que ella se fuera a estudiar y el cuidaría a la recién nacida

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Buenos Aires esperando el avión de Leyna

Bien llamamos en cuanto llegues -dijo una monja mientras la abrazaba-

Si madre -dijo Leyna correspondiendo el abrazo-

Recuerda que Katherine estará en buenas manos no te preocupes si quieres una fotorgrafia de cada momento solo avisame -dijo Albiore cargando a Katherine- y así sentirás que estas con ella en todo momento

No cualquiera daría una oportunidad así -dijo otra monja abrazándola- los dejamos solos para que se puedan para que puedan despedirse

Ambas monjas se alejaron un par de metros de ellos

En cuanto llegues unos ángeles te recibirán y ellos serán los que te cuidaran -dijo pasándole a Katherine ellos solo estarán ahí para cuidarte no para decirme que haces o que no haces solo me avisaran si algo llega a suceder cuando vallas al templo del Norte para que no aya una falsa alarma solo abisales

De acuerdo -dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Katherine

Santuario de Athena

Poseidon estaba con sus 7 marinas en la entrada de Aries

Caballero de Aries eh venido a hablar con Athena -dijo Poseidon tranquilo-

Si nos avisaron de su llegada pase

Templo de Athena

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a los 12 caballeros dorados parados en dos filas en orden zodiacal Camus ya había regresado a su puesto y Athena estaba sentada en su trono con Shion parado a un lado

Que sucede Poseidon -pregunto Saori parándose-

Necesito hablar contigo en privado Athena -dijo Poseidon caminando tranquilo hacia ella-

Claro ven conmigo -dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a una habitacion

Y bien de que quieres hablar -preguntó Saori sentandose en una pequeña mesa-

Es respecto a las llaves -dijo sentandose enfrente-

Que pasa con ellas -preguntó extrañada-

Despues de sentir un cosmo extraño Hades fue a verme y me dijo que las llaves lo fueron a ver para ir al tártaro -dijo tranquilo-

Y para que fueron al tártaro -dijo preocupada-

No lo se pero me dijo que fueron las 6 asi que no se si fue asunto oficial de ellos porque llevaron 25 ángeles aunque ellos son sus protectores -dijo tranquilo- pero eso no es todo

Hay mas todavía -preguntó con cara de preocupacion-

Tambien me dijo que se habian llevado a Minos tambien a Sorrento no se si tambien se abran llevado a algun caballero -dijo serio-

-Saori parecio pensarlo unos minutos- ese día desaparecieron Shiryu y Milo no se si esten relacionados

Mantente alerta por cualquier cosa y de favor mantenme al tanto porque las llaves son peligrosas casi todas están bajo tu servicio asi que deberías de ser de las primeras en saber movimientos -dijo tranquilo-

Todo lo que sepa te lo are saber -dijo un poco mas tranquila-

Mientras tanto afuera

Poseidon a estado inquieto desde que sintio un cosmo extraño -dijo Eo-

Y se inquieto mas con la visita de Hades -dijo Kasa-

Athena tambien a estado nerviosa desde ese dia -dijo Saga-

Pero segun oi Poseidon siempre ah estado bajo la protección de alguna llave pero no sabe por cual de todas ni porque -dijo Kanon-

A lo mejor por ser hijo de Kronos lo protege -dijo Aioria-

No lo creo Poseidon no es el unico hijo de Kronos son varios y solo Poseidon tiene esa protección -dijo Sorrento-

Tu fuiste llevado con ellas para que -pregunto Kanon-

Recuerdo que fui llevado con 4 personas mas porque segun eramos posible sexta llave -dijo tranquilo- pero no recuerdo sus rostros ni nombres de las que fueron conmigo como si me los hubieran borrado

Apoco ellas pueden borrar recuerdos -pregunto Aldebaran-

Yo creo si, son seres superiores a los dioses -dijo Kanon-

En otra parte del salon

Maestro cuando pase por su casa vi una mujer muy bonita con un bebe podria saber quien es ella -dijo cortésmente-

Ella eran mi prometida e hija -dijo tranquilo-

Lo felicito era enserio una mujer de gran belleza, me gustaria algun dia conocer a alguien que me quiera de la misma manera que lo quiere a usted -dijo un poco sonrojado-

Estoy seguro que en algun momento ella aparecerá cuando menos te lo esperes -dijo tranquilo-

Asi le paso a usted -preguntó tranquilo-

Algo asi -dijo viendo hacia la puerta pues ambos dioses ivan saliendo-

Como ya es un poco tarde tus gerreros se quedaran en las 12 casas -dijo Saori- ellos se pondran de acuerdo en cual se quedaran

Me parece bien Athena -dijo Poseidon tranquilo-

Despues de unos minutos se decidio que Baian se quedaria en Tauro, Kanon en Geminis Krishna junto a Kasa en Leo, Sorrento en Virgo, Isaac en Acuario y Eo en Piscis

Acuario

Bien Isaac compartiras habitación con Hyoga -dijo Camus caminando hacia la parte secreta del templo-

Si maestro -contesto tranquilo-

Y no los quiero oir peleando por tonterías que no vengan al caso -dijo caminando hacia los cuartos cuando pasaron cerca de Aurora- ven un momento

Aurora se acerco a el con Calanthe en brazos profundamente dormida

Aurora el es Isaac de Kraken un alumno mio que por azares del destino fue a dar al ejercito de Poseidon -dijo señalandolo- Isaac ella es Aurora mi prometida y mi hija Calanthe

Mucho gusto -dijo Isaac extendiendo la mano y Aurora la agarro-

El se quedara por uno o dos dias pero no causara problemas -dijo tranquilo-

Siguio caminando con Isaac hasta la habitación de Hyoga y toco la puerta y este salio tranquilo

Hyoga Isaac se quedará en tu habitación durante su estancia aqui y repito no quiero problemas -dijo Camus muy tranquilo-

Si maestro ahorita nos acomodamos -dijo haciendose a un lado para que Isaac pasara-

Ire a Escorpio un rato -dijo entrando en su habitación- aprovecha que la niña esta dormida para descanzar la cena la prepara Hyoga -dijo acercándose y dándole un tierno beso en la frente-

Escorpio

Por lo que veo le tienes mas preferencia a Isaac que a Hyoga -dijo Milo

No es preferencia como tal pero Isaac estaba entrenando para conseguir la armadura de Acuario desde un principio -dijo Camus tranquilo-

Encerio -dijo sorprendido-

Si y despues paso el accidente en que fue a dar con Poseidon convirtiendose en una marina -dijo serio-

No entiendo porque pero desde hace unos dias me suena mucho el nombre Seva -dijo viéndolo-

Seva? -lo pensó unos segundos- Seva es la esencia la mujer que esta destinada a estar con la sexta llave pero no se como se haría en este caso porque son dos

Notas finales:

Espero que les aya gustado cualquier cosa que no les paresca ponganme comentarios para saber y hacer las modificaciones pertinentes


	16. Una Nueva Desaparición

Notas:

Con un poco mas de tiempo ya arriba el siguiente capitulo espero les guste

Una Nueva Desaparición

A la mañana siguiente las marinas de Poseidon decidieron ir al pueblo junto a los de bronce June y Sunrey mostrándoles sus lugares favoritos

Todos ivan en grupos distintos hablando de distintos temas

Hyoga platicaba con Isaac y Baian

Kanon platicaba con Sorrento y Krishna

Seiya platicaba con Kasa y Eo

Shiryu platicaba con Sunrey

Y hasta atras June con Shun Oye Pegaso -llamo Kasa-

Que sucede -pregunto Seiya-

No sabes que relación tiene Andromeda con esa chica -preguntó viendolos discretamente-

Que yo sepa solo tienen una relación como de hermanos ambos entrenaron juntos -contesto Seiya-

En la parte de atras

Que se siente que tu esencia este tan cerca y ni siquiera te le acerques -dijo Shun tranquilo-

La verdad voy a esperar a que se de el contacto -dijo June dando gracias de traer mascara pues estaba toda roja- no me quiero ver urgida

Tu tienes la oportunidad de estar con ella fácilmente en cambio otros tenemos que esperar a que llegue -dijo un poco melancolico-

En situaciones como estas es cuando mas falta te hace verdad -dijo tranquila-

La verdad si pero tambien es mejor asi ve lo que paso con Leyna y nisiquiera estan unidos -dijo preocupado-

Pero a ella se la llevaron por esperar el tercer angel no por ser esencia -dijo pensando-

Lo se pero aun asi corre peligro -dijo volteando a los chicos- eh estado tomando decisiones equivocadas a raíz de saber que Kronos despertaría

Estas demasiado preocupado se que es difícil pero relajate y tomaras mejores decisiones -dijo volteando hacia el- aparte tu mejor que nadie sabes que no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable

-dio un corto suspiro de cansancio- lo intentare

Por cierto Andromeda -dijo Kanon- que has sabido de Fenix

Nada -contestó seco- supongo que recuperándose de las heridas que tuvo en la ultima batalla-

Pero ya tiene mas de un mes de esa batalla -dijo Hyoga-

Capas que ya hasta se casó y no nos dijo nada -bromeó Seiya-

No digas burradas -regaño Shiryu- no creo que Ikki sea capas de casarse sin avisarle aunque sea a Shun

Bueno tal vez boda no pero que tal si esta esperando un hijo o ya tiene uno -volvio a decir Seiya- igual que Shiryu

Eres un bocón -dijo dandole un zape un poco sonrojado al igual que Sunrey-

Con ese acto todos empezaron a reír

Felicidades dragón -felicitó Krisnha- estoy seguro que sera un bebe muy sano

gracias -contesto apenado-

Despues de felicitarlo estaban en un pequeño local comiendo entre risas cuando el grito de una joven les llamo la atención y fueron en su auxilio

Que sucede -le pregunto Hyoga a la joven de cabellos lacios castaños y ojos violetas con un uniforme de secundaria de mangas largas verde-

Unos tipos se llevaron a mi hermana -dijo bastante desesperada-

Para dónde se la llevaron -preguntó Sorrento-

Por aya -dijo señalando un callejón-

Shun desvío la mirada hacía el callejon, camino hacia la entrada y se agacho

Los de 3 de bronce y las marinas fueron tras ellos dejando a June y Sunrey con la joven tratando de tranquilizarla Shun se acercó a June le susurró algo al oido y corrio tras los demas

Un lugar alejado

Una joven de cabello castaño rojiso ondulado amarrado con dos coletas, ojos violetas y mismo uniforme verde estaba encadenada a una tubería

Estas seguro que era esa la chica que el señor quería -pregunto un joven de cabello rojo corto vestido de negro-

Claro que si -dijo otro joven de cabellos grises hasta los hombros amarrado- aunque no entiendo para que la quieren no tiene cosmo

Dejen de hablar tonterias -dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños hasta la cintura con un vestido negro tan corto que si se llegaba a agachar se le verían hasta las anginas- el señor Oceano sabe porqué pide las cosas y vigilenla bien

No te enojes con ellos porque pregunten tonterías -dijo un joven de cabello corto azul fuerte- sabes que no todos tienen la fortuna de tener un acercamiento a los titanes como tu lo tienes y tu sientes cosas que ellos no

Bien -dijo caminando lejos de ellos-

Señor Damian -dijo el joven de cabellos rojos-

Que quieres -dijo de espaldas a el- Cree que podamos divertirnos un rato con la chica -dijo con una mirada pervertida-

Mmm -lo penso unos segundos- porqué no, solo recuerden que el señor Oceano la quiere viva y virgen

Gracias señor -dijo caminando hacia ella-

Pero no le den en la cara es bonita -dijo caminando-

Si señor -dijo tronandose los huesos del cuello-

Ya nos dieron permiso de jugar contigo -dijo el joven de cabellos grises- yo la cuido tu ve por nuestros juguetes

Va -dijo caminando-

La joven estaba aterrada y lloraba de miedo esperando lo peor

Notas finales:

Gracias por llegar hast aqui ahora para que piensen un poco

Quien sera la union de June?

Que le dijo Shun a June antes de irse?

Que relacion tendra esa chica con los titanes?

Les gustaria que el hijo de Shiryu tenga un papel trasendental en el fic o solo personaje de relleno

Y de nuevo gracias por los que gustan de leer este fic y aunque no tiene muchos comentarios son de gran ayuda los pocos que me llegan tambien se que muchos son lectores anonimos y tambien a ellos gracias


	17. El Enemigo

**Notas:**

Espero les guste tarde un poco pero sin falta ya esta aquí si creen que le falta mas emoción por favor díganme y are todo lo posible por mejorar

* * *

 **El Enemigo**

En un lugar no muy alejado

Ya casi no siento sus cosmos -dijo Hyoga-

Donde podrán estar no eran muchas pero se sentían demasiado poderosas -dijo Shiryu-

Pero porque se llevarían a una persona normal -dijo Baian-

A lo mejor no era alguien como tal normal -dijo Sorrento-

Puede ser -dijo Eo- pero ahora como la encontraremos si no los sentimos

Todos se quedaron parados tratando de sentir el cosmos pero Shun que venía más atrás siguió corriendo

Cerca del callejón

June se había alejado unos minutos mientras Sunrey ya había calmado un poco a la pobre chica  
Crees que mi hermana se encuentre bien -dijo la chica-

Si fueron todos ellos estoy segura que si ellos han hecho muchas cosas demostrando que son poderosos solo ten fe en ellos -dijo Sunrey tranquila-

Después de unos minutos llego June un poco inquieta

Estas bien -preguntó Sunrey-

Si no te preocupes y dinos cómo te llamas -dijo viendo a la chica-

Yo me llamo Samantha -dijo viendo sus manos-

Bien Samantha esperemos a que ellos vengan con tu hermana -dijo June-  
Refugió de Damián

El joven de cabellos rojos llego con una caja y empezó a sacar sus "juguetes" acomodándolos en la mesa

-El de cabellos grises soltó la cadena de tal manera que ella quedaba parada dándoles la espalda- lástima que no podemos violarte y hacerte disfrutar con nosotros- le dio un beso muy rudo que le rompió el labio-

El de cabellos rojos saco un látigo y le empezó a dar en la espalda rompiendo su ropa en el acto  
Después de casi dos horas los guerreros llegaron a la puerta de un almacén

Estas seguro que es aquí -preguntó Seiya-

Si -dijo Shun-

Abrieron la puerta de golpe entrando todos juntos

Quien osa interrumpir en nuestro refugió -dijo un joven de cabellos castaños-

Tú te llevaste a una pobre chica -dijo Seiya-

Yo no me eh llevado a nadie -dijo el joven- y porque aseguras que fui yo

Porque tu cosmos al igual que el de cinco más lo sentimos -dijo Hyoga-

Buen punto -dijo el Joven sentándose en una caja- pero porque les importa lo que le pase a una simple chica siquiera saben cómo se llama

Todos se quedaron callados

Ven porque les importa una simple chica -dijo cruzando los brazos- cuando en este mundo en este momento secuestran violan y matan a inocentes no solo al chicas también a niños porque tanto interés en una en específico

Porque tú tienes un cosmos que demuestra un gran maldad -dijo Kanon-

Enserio? mira quien habla el que engañó a Poseidón -dijo parándose-

Como rayos sabes eso -dijo viéndolo-

Fue un rumor que se dio en el Olimpo -dijo estirándose y bostezando-

Y tú que tienes que ver con el Olimpo -preguntó Sorrento-

Directamente nada -dijo serio- yo no sirvo a los dioses

Deja de estar de hablador -dijo Damian caminando hacia el-

Perdón señor -dijo haciendo reverencia- pero aquí estos tipos dicen que tenemos a una chica

Aquí la única chica es Fonissa así que les pido que se larguen -dijo serio-

Estamos seguros que aquí tienen a una chica -dijo Seiya señalándolo-

Ahora entiendo porque son molestia para los dioses -dijo dándose la vuelta- juega con ellos pero no hagas mucho ruido, Fonissa está dormida y no creó que la quieras ver de mal humor contra ti -camino-

Gracias señor -dijo tornándose los huesos del cuello- quien quiere ser el primero en jugar conmigo o quieren que todos juguemos al mismo tiempo

Maldito Pegasus Ryūsei Ken -atacó Seiya-

Que no escucharon que hicieran ruido -dijo deteniendo el golpe de Seiya-

La última vez que sentí un como como el tuyo fue cuando fuimos al Santuario de las llaves -dijo Sorrento-

Así que ya fueron a ver a esas hipócritas -dijo viéndose las uñas-

Porque hipócritas? -Pregunto Isaac-

Porque según ellas protegen y crían a los ángeles -dijo volviéndose a sentar- pero solo si los encuentran cuando cumplen 3 años los dejan en el olvido si cumpliendo los 4 años y no los encuentran y no les importan si al llevárselos los separan de su única familia -dijo con resentimiento-

Quieres decir que tú eres un ángel perdido por las llaves -pregunto Shiryu-

Exacto yo vi cuando se llevaron a una niña del orfanato donde yo me crie -dijo enojado- cuando  
cumplí los 4 años salieron a relucir mis poderes y esperaba que ellos vinieran por mí por la otra llegaron casi 2 días después pero por mi pasaron casi 6 meses y no llegaron, después de eso llego uno de los sirvientes de mi señor por mí, ellos accedieron a cuidarme y entrenarme

Quien es tu señor -preguntó Shun casi sabiendo la respuesta-

Eso es algo que a ti un simple mortal no le interesa -dijo escupiendo al suelo- aun siendo un guerrero de los dioses

Si eres un ángel y no obedeces a los dioses que son los que tienen ángeles quiere decir que sirves a los Titanes y eso explicaría tu cosmos -dijo Shun serio-

Por lo que veo el santito sabe mucho -dijo en tono burlón

Shun permaneció tranquilo frente a él

Me estresa las actitudes como la tuya -dijo alzando las manos- sphere of discord

En sus manos se creó una esfera gris que empezó a crecer y la aventó contra los guerreros provocando una gran explosión y una nube de polvo

Cuando se dispersó el polvo dejo ver a un ángel frente a todos

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

porque se imaginan que los Titanes quieren a una humana?

les Gustaría participar en el fic necesitaría que me digan para quien les gustaría trabajar si para las llaves o los Titanes sus nombres de OC's una breve descripción de ustedes y una breve historia de como fue que fueron por ustedes y que tipo de técnicas tendrían

en el caso de las llaves a que elemento pertenecer


	18. Los Ángeles Negros

tarde un poco pero ya por fin aquí esta el capitulo trate de ponerle un poco de acción pero la verdad yo no se como así que si algo no les parece denme tips para poder hacerlo mas emocionantes

* * *

 **Los Ángeles negros**

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo por completo se vio a Alexandra parada frente a todos

Como te atreves a alzar la mano contra mi señor -dijo viéndolo-

Tu señor? Así que entre ellos esta una llave -dijo un poco sorprendido- bueno no importa para eso nos entrenan a nosotros para enfrentarlos a ellos

Y a nosotros nos entrenan para enfrentarnos contra ustedes -dijo estirando sus alas-

Tres ángeles entraron y estiraron sus alas protegiendo a los caballeros

Miren a quien tenemos aquí -dijo Damián caminando hacia ellos- te dije que no hicieras ruido idiota ya despertaste a Fonissa y ustedes qué demonios hacen aquí

Damián porque haces esto -dijo Alexandra-

Lo hago porque quiero -dijo Damián- y puedo disfrutar del poder que mi señora descubrió después que esos imbéciles nos separaran y en qué situación nos volvimos a encontrar después de más de 20 años crees que como hermanos que somos las llaves quieran vernos pelear

Esto no tiene que ser así no es necesario que nosotros peleemos -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

Y si es una orden de las llaves no puedes negarte ambos juramos lealtad a nuestros señores y yo no pienso desobedecer a mi señora -dijo serio y camino de regresó-

No piensa pelear Sr. Damián -dijo el joven-

No Dante, Rea solo me ordeno acompañar a Fonissa y dijo que en caso de peleas no me metiera -se paró un momento y siguió caminado- así que puedes seguir jugando con ellos le preguntare a Fonissa si deja a los otros venir a jugar contigo no estés de envidioso y préstales tus juguetes

Los caballeros llamaron a sus armaduras al igual que las marinas a sus escamas

Después de un rato llegaron los que "jugaban" con la chica y un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules todos sacaron a relucir sus alas que a diferencia de los ángeles eran alas de murciélago con una que otra pluma negra

Atacaban sin ver si era a ángel o guerrero, los caballeros también atacaban pero no estaban al nivel de los ángeles

Alexandra se encargaba principalmente proteger a Shun de los ataques

Alexandra -dijo Shun tranquilo-

Si señor -dijo sin voltearlo a ver-

Yo me puedo defender quiero que vayas a buscar a una chica que ellos se llevaron -dijo extendiendo su cadena-

Esta seguro señor -dijo tranquila-

Si Alexandra es una orden -dijo serio-

De acuerdo como usted ordene -dijo corriendo-

Hay tu a donde crees que vas -dijo el rubio corriendo tras ella-

Tú te enfrentaras a mí -dijo Shun deteniéndolo con su cadena-

Como eres metiche -dijo enojado-

No permitiré que sigan lastimando a personas inocentes -dijo Shun estirando sus cadenas-

En otra parte del almacén Alexandra corría buscando a la chica cuando se detuvo y regreso unos pasos y se acercó a un rincón obscuro donde la chica estaba en posición fetal viendo hacia la pared

Ya todo estará bien -dijo agarrándole el cabello a lo que la chica se encogió mas-

Iba a cargarla cuando un golpe la alejo de la chica

Quien te crees para meterte donde no te llaman -dijo Fonissa enojada-

Puede que no me importe pero es una chica inocente que no merecía esto -poniéndose a la defensiva-

Y que fue un encargo, encargó que cumpliremos aunque a ti no te parezca -dijo seria- eternal hate -de su mano salió una esfera negra que hizo a Alexandra fuera estampada contra la pared y comenzará a sangrar

No quiero pelear contra ti -dijo limpiándose la sangre- solo déjame llevarme a la chica

No me interesa si quieres pelear o no esa chica no se ira de aquí -dijo dándole una patada en el estómago-

-Se agarró el estómago y empezó a caminar estiro su mano- atomic beam -dio varios golpes de los cuales salía una gran descarga y Fonissa salió disparada- nos enseñaron que la violencia no siempre es la solución pero cuando es necesario debemos hacerlo

No me interesa que les enseñan a ustedes esa chica no se ira de aquí -dijo incorporándose-

Ambas daban golpes bastante fuertes a la par que se defendían era una pelea en la que ninguna cedía

Diamond Dust -se escuchó atacando a Fonissa-

Pero que -dijo con medio cuerpo congelado-

Alexandra aprovecho la distracción para ir por la chica estaba muy obscuro por lo que no pudo ver como estaba-

Dejen de meterse donde no los llaman -dijo Fonissa furiosa mientras rompía el hielo- par de chismosos  
Volteo hacia donde la habían atacado viendo a Shun junto a Isaac

Son muy molestos eternal hate -ataco a ambos cuando vio como estaban vio que un ángel había protegido a Shun recibiendo el ataque y a Isaac una tipo barrera lo había protegido

Déjalos Fonissa -le hablaron a su cosmos- ve por la chica que es la única que me importa -después de esto salió en busca de la chica pero Alexandra había sido rápida y escondió su cosmos para que no la encontrarán tan fácil y poder esconder a la chica

Estaba por ocultarse el sol cuando los guerreros salieron del almacén y caminaron hacia donde estaban las chicas esperando dándose cuenta de los poderes de sus futuros enemigos  
Nos falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel de los ángeles -dijo Shiryu agarrándose el brazo-

Así parece -dijo Hyoga viendo a Shun- pero que habrá pasado con la chica después que los ángeles se fueron la buscamos pero no encontramos nada

Caminaron todo el trayecto hablando de sus enemigos

Ahí vienen los chicos -le dijo Sunrey a June Samantha se había quedado dormida-

Encontraron a la chica -preguntó Sunrey agarrando su brazo herido-

No pero fueron guerreros de los titanes quienes se la llevaron -dijo Shiryu-

Y para que -dijo volteando a ver a Samantha-

No lo sé -dijo volteando a ver a Shun-

Señor -se escuchó la voz de una mujer-

Todos voltearon y vieron a Alexandra que cargaba a la chica en pésimas condiciones

Su ropa había sido rota se podían observar laceraciones en la espalda, pecho y manos quemaduras en manos pies abajo del pecho izquierdo y el labio partido 5 puñaladas en los brazos piernas y hombro derecho

Pobre chica –dijo Sorrento acercándose a ella- que se traían que se ensañaron con ella

Es bonita –dijo Kasa acercándose-

-Shun se acercó a ella y toco su cabeza y se quedó unos segundos sin moverse- Danae –susurro- llévate al templo principal y cura sus heridas –dijo serio-

Enseguida señor –estiro sus alas y se fue de ahí-

* * *

espero les haya gustado y como siempre para que piensen un poco:

porque Isaac tenia una barrera?

quien creen que es Danae?


	19. La Chica

Notas: el respectivo capitulo del mes espero les guste

* * *

La Chica

Había pasado una semana del enfrentamiento con los ángeles negros

Samantha no dejaba de preguntar por su hermana y la única respuesta que le daban era que estaba bien y que pronto la vería

Templo principal

Sigue inconsciente -pregunto June-

Si, y no es para menos los golpes son muy profundos pero estará bien -dijo Shun viendo el cielo-

Su hermana no deja de preguntar por ella -dijo viéndolo-

En cuanto despierte podrá venir a verla -dijo tranquilo- no creó que la quiera ver inconsciente o si

Pues no -dijo sería- la próxima vez que me pregunté le diré-

Templo del Este

Oye Esmeralda -dijo Ikki-

Que sucede -preguntó mientras jugaba con Eudor-

Conozco a Shun y nunca lo habia visto tan enojado -dijo agarrando la cabeza de Eudor- le eh preguntado y me ha dicho que todo está bien podrías decirme que es lo que le pasa

Pues... -se quedó callada unos segundos- que sabes de las esencias

Somos personas que desde nuestro nacimiento estamos destinadas a estar con ustedes las llaves -

Pues es algo un poco más complicado que eso -dijo tranquila- pero por alguna razón que desconocemos Dánae la destinada a estar con principal puede llegar a tener ángeles negros puros

Ósea que los ángeles negros no nacen como los ángeles normales -preguntó sentándose frente a Eudor

Ellos no nacen se hacen por el odio que los Titanes le meten contra nosotras -dijo seria- en el momento que tocan el territorio de los Titanes sus alas se vuelven negras y cuando les juran lealtad sus plumas van cayendo, mientras menos tengan más es su lealtad -dijo tranquila-

y eso que tiene que ver con Shun - pregunto serio-

Pues los Titanes encontraron a Dánae y la golpearon, Shun la encontró y desde que llego esta inconsciente - dijo pasándole un juguete a Eudor-

Quieres decir que abusaron de ella -dijo parándose-

No, para que ella tenga ángeles negros tiene que ser pura y el primer hombre en tocarla tiene que ser un Titán - dijo viéndolo- ya pasó una vez y solo la usaron para engendrar Ángeles hasta que principal la encontró

Y si es tocada primero por una llave? -preguntó más tranquilo-

Se le crea una barrera que impide alguien más la toque pero esa barrera no solo funciona con principal también con las demás lo que significa que a ti también

No es un poco extremo - dijo Ikki viendo a Eudor-

Pues sí pero no somos nosotros quien las ponemos son la luna y el sol - dijo tranquila-

Santuario de Athena

Las Marinas permanecieron más tiempo debido a los ángeles negros y ese era su último día

Habían mandado a Isaac a recoger a Tetis a la zona de las Amazonas, el al conocer poco del Santuario  
entró como si nada a ese lugar al cual estaba prohibido el acceso a hombres

-Camino un par de metros cuando alcanzó a ver una cabellera rubia, camino hacia ella y toco su hombro, el contacto duro un par de segundos los cuales fueron silenciosos- Oeste -dijo casi en susurro-  
Kraken - dijo June volteando hacia el-

-una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Isaac- vine buscando a Tetis pero terminé encontrado a alguien más importante

Creo el contacto tardo menos de lo pensado - dijo tranquila pero sonriendo por debajo de su máscara-

Me gustaría saber cómo eres - dijo tocado suavemente su máscara - pero conozco la ley de las Amazonas

Y una de esas reglas es que ningún hombre puede entrar en este recinto -dijo tomando su mano y jalo hacia la entrada- pero según se Poseidón también pidió ayuda de los ángeles para su entrenamiento no es así?

Si ¿porque? - dijo confundido mientras ponía ambos pies fuera del recinto-

Mandare a que te entreguen algo para que podamos vernos cuando quieras - dijo tranquila-

Pero si haces eso no iras encontró de las Amazonas y que no se puede tener una relación con personas  
de otros ejércitos -dijo serio-

Si eso iría en contra de los mandatos divinos pero creo que olvidas que yo soy Oeste y estando ahí no aplican los que los dioses dicen -dijo tranquila-

Que hace este hombre aquí - dijo Shaina en la parte de atrás-

-June soltó rápido su mano- viene buscando a Tetis y le dije que la iría a buscarla pero no podía pasar de ahí

Ella no debe tardar -dijo Shaina sería-

Gracias -dijo Isaac tranquilo-

Santuario de las Llaves

Un edificio céntrico entre los templos de las Llaves

Necesita que haga algo - dijo una joven de cabellos grises y ojos violetas a Alexandra-

Ve a revisar a la chica -dijo Alexandra tranquila-

Enseguida -hizo reverencia y camino-  
Amatista - dijo viéndola-

Si señorita - dijo volteando hacia ella-

Encárgala con alguien y ve a descansar -dijo tranquila-

Gracias -siguió su camino-

Que fortuna que tener un asistente Esmeralda no me deja tener uno -dijo Evan entrando- y ella es oficial  
Será porque eres un flojo y por eso quiere que trabajes más -dijo una joven muy bonita de cabello negro y ojos miel atrás de el

Pero Esmeralda me quiere cerca de ella -dijo en tono burlón- June no te quiere a menos de 3 metros

Otra vez se están peleando -dijo Alexander entrando- parecen niños chiquitos o peor aún novios ya dale el divorcio a Mina y felices por siempre

No tengo tan malos gustos como para estar con alguien como el -dijo Mina desviando la mirada-

Y Mark -preguntó Evan acercándose a la cafetera-

Está arreglando últimos detalles antes de venir -dijo Alexandra sin moverse- ya que Camus casi no viene se encarga de todo

Ya enserio cual era el tema del día antes de que este par se pelearán -preguntó Alexander sentándose-

Que Shun le dio una asistente a Alexandra -dijo Erpo desde la puerta-

Y tu como sabes -preguntó Alexander-

Minos me dijo -dijo sentándose- como se enteró no sé

Pero estas muy callada que tienes -preguntó Mina viéndola-

Shun la mando para aprender todo lo necesario para tomar mi lugar -dijo viendo la puerta-

Pero tú te ganaste el lugar de Ángel principal de Shun -dijo sorprendido mientras servía 5 tazas 4 café y otra de té - así como nosotros el lugar de Ángeles principal de todas las llaves-

Fue por mi hermano -dijo viendo la taza de Té que le habia dado-

Y el que tiene que ver -preguntó Mina sentándose frente a ella-

-Alexandra suspiro- Damián es Ángel principal de Rea

-Erpo casi se ahogó con su café- estas segura de eso

Si yo lo vi -dijo entrelazando sus manos alrededor de la taza- Shun me dijo que Amatista sería mi asistente y días después me mando a llamar y me dijo que si yo quería podía dejar mi puesto porque no le gustaría ver que nos peleamos cómo lo hizo el, así que deduje que la había puesto ahí por si yo decido abandonar la lucha

Ya veo -dijo Alexander tomando su taza - y te dio tiempo para pensarlo

Si el tiempo que yo necesite -dijo bebiendo de su taza- pero no sé qué hacer no quiero perder mi lugar lo obtuve sacrificando muchas cosas pero también si no lo dejo seré yo quien lidere las tropas de Shun y es posible que en cualquier momento encontrare a Damián y la batalla será inevitable

Creo yo si llegaste al lugar de Ángel principal de Shun que era el más difícil de los 6 es porque tomaste buenas decisiones y esa es una de las tantas que tendrás que tomar -dijo Evan agarrando su mano- aparte recuerda que también debes pensar en...

Alexandra -dijo Amatista entrando de golpe- la chica despertó

-Alexandra se paró- avísale a Shun y yo iré a ver a la chica- corrió rumbo a la habitación de la chica

Templo Principal Habitación

Hola -dijo Alexandra entrando a la habitación-

Dónde estoy - preguntó la chica acordándose un poco en la cama-

Estas en el santuario de las llaves -dijo acercándose un poco a la chica-

Y que hago aquí -preguntó con miedo-

Pues recuerdas algo -preguntó con cautela-

Se quedó en silencio un momento y después se soltó a llorar

No pasa nada ya estas a salvo -dijo acercándose un poco más

2 tipos me golpearon y no sé por qué -dijo entre sollozos-

Ellos están muy lejos de aquí no podrán hacerte daño pero hay alguien que te quiere proteger y por eso estas aquí -dijo mientras la abrazaba-

Y por qué me quiere proteger - preguntó aferrándose al abrazo-

Shun entró casi azotando la puerta

Shun -dijo alejando un poco a la chica-

Alexandra -se acercó un poco a la cama- tráele algo de comer

Enseguida - se paró hizo reverencia y salió de la habitación-

Hola -dijo Shun con una sonrisa- yo soy Shun llave principal

Llave principal? - dijo sorprendida pues el nombre le hacía eco en su cabeza- yo soy Amabel

* * *

Notas Finales: no se como se me ocurrio la pareja JunexIsaac pero sigo con la idea de que JunexShun es mi pareja favorita

otra cosa creo lo hubiera tenido que poner antes el significado de los nombres de los representantes son:

Alexandra: la que es protectora  
Alexander: El que es protector  
Mark: Hombre combativo  
Evan: luchador joven  
Mina: protectora  
Erpo: se los devo no recuerdo bien que significa pero es algo como Dinámico, brillante, emprendedor

el siginifcado de los nombre de los hijos hasta el momento son:

Eudor: Buen regalo  
Calanthe: hermosa flor  
Katherine: mujer llena de pureza

y por ultimo el significado de las parejas son:

Amabel: Aquella que es amable  
Leyna: Luz  
Aurora: Amanecer  
Seva: rendir culto

Dejen Reviews


	20. Consecuencias

Notas:  
El capítulo del mes arriba ya sé que tardo mucho pero la verdad escribo en el trayecto de los camiones le avanzo cada dos camiones escribo una parte de cada Fic que tengo antes en el transcurso del día tomaba lo que eran 4 camiones 2 para mi trabajo y otros 2 para mi escuela por lo cual en un día podía dedicarle tiempo a 2 Fics pero ahora solo tomo 2 por lo cual solo le puedo dedicar tiempo a uno que equivaldría a una hora aproximánte

* * *

Consecuencias

Después de unos minutos en los cuales Shun le explicó un poco quienes eran las llaves sin tocar el tema de porque estaba ahí, Alexandra llegó con una charola con comida cubierta con una tapa y una jarra de agua con un color amarillo con dos vasos y la colocó en la mesa después cargo a Amabel sentándola en la respectiva silla y salió de la habitación

Quieres que te ayude -preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a ella-

Ella solo vio sus manos vendadas y asistió levemente

Shun destapó la charola y ahí había un plato con algo de caldo de pollo con verduras otro con una ensalada con un corte de carne y un plato un poco más chico con un pudin azul

Yo no puedo comer tanto -dijo viendo la charola-

Esto es lo que come un ángel de tu edad -dijo pasándole la cuchara-

Como sabes mi edad -dijo mientras agarraba la cuchara con algo de esfuerzo-

Es un aproximado unos 12 años -dijo mientras cortaba la carne- quizás menos

Tengo 13 -dijo mientras tomaba el caldo-

Vez por cierto quieres ver a tu hermana - dijo con una sonrisa-

Puedo -preguntó sonriendo-

claro tu estas aquí para recuperarte ella ha preguntado por ti pero no creía conveniente que te viera inconsciente -dijo pasándole el plato-

Cuanto llevo aquí -pregunto más seria-

Una semana -dijo tranquilo- pero ya mañana hablamos para que venga a verte en cuanto ella quiera

y porque mañana y no hoy -pregunto mientras comía-

Porque son cerca de las 11 de la noche -dijo sonriendo- y no creo que sean horas de ir a buscar a una señorita decente

Y mi ropa -pregunto tomando agua-

La tuvimos que tirar porque estaba muy dañada -dijo serio-

Pero mi tía dice que es muy costoso por eso usaba el que ya no le quedaba a Sam -dijo bajando un poco la cabeza-  
No te preocupes por eso -dijo tomándole la barbilla- yo te compare uno nuevo

A cambio de que -pregunto seria- siempre me han dicho que nadie hace algo a cambio de nada

Es un regalo por no haberte podido proteger -dijo tranquilo- pero bueno también puedes salir de esta habitación pero hasta mañana pero hoy descansa

A la mañana siguiente June dio el aviso para que llamaran a la hermana de Amabel y también...

Santuario marino

Las marinas se preparaban para empezar a entrenar con los ángeles que habían ido ese día

Señor Isaac -dijo un ángel vestido de rojo-

Que sucede -pregunto volteando hacia el-

Me pidieron que le entregara esto -dijo estirando la mano para mostrar una pequeña caja-  
-Isaac agarro la caja y al abrirla encontró un anillo con una pequeña piedra- gracias -dijo metiéndosela al bolsillo-

Tártaro

Como eres inútil -dijo una joven de cabello negro largo ojos rojos como la sangre garras en las manos, piel blanca y elegante, labios rojos y colmillos al estilo Vampiro vestida una armadura roja como la sangre, y sus alas no tenían plumas a Fonissa que estaba hincada con la cabeza agachada - no pudiste hacer algo tan sencillo ahora es casi imposible ir por ella desde que fuimos por el hijo de Este aumentaron la seguridad así que lo más seguro es que Principal le ponga seguridad extrema a esa escuincla y tú que fuiste con ella también eres un inútil

A no Enio mi ni me digas Rea solo me pidió que fuera a asegurarme que no mataran a la chica -dijo Damián cruzado de brazos recargado en una columna- así que era totalmente responsabilidad de Fonissa cuidarla si la perdió fue por su incompetencia

Fue por eso o porque encontraste a tu hermana -dijo pateando a Fonissa-

El que haya encontrado a mi hermana no tiene nada que ver desde que le jure lealtad a los Titanes supe que en algún momento encontraría a Alexandra y una pelea sería inevitable -dijo sin mover su posición- aparte sabes lo que pasa cuando rompemos  
nuestro juramento a las llaves

Cuantas plumas tienes -dijo pisando el cuello de Fonissa-

Cinco -dijo tranquilo- pero de todos los ángeles soy de los menos tiene ya ni la que estás  
pasando si quieres matarla hazlo a mí no me interesa solo recuerda que ella va a liderar las tropas de Hiperion y tardaría casi 6 meses en sustituirla y ni tu sabes cuándo despertara nuestro señor Kronos

-Enio patio a Fonissa y se acercó velozmente a Damián- más te vale que me demuestres el respeto que merezco

-Damián la golpeo haciéndola retroceder unos metros- tu y yo tenemos la misma autoridad y la misma fuerza así que más te vale que te tranquilices -dijo caminando hacia la puerta- ve a buscar con quien revolcarte aunque dudo mucho que haya alguno al cual no te hayas revolcado -dijo saliendo ante la mirada furiosa de Enio-

* * *

Notas finales:  
Enio fue la única que quiso participar como ángel en el Fic pero todavía hay oportunidad de que alguien quiera entrar en el Fic este si va pa largo y muchos ángeles que entren en batalla recuerden que necesito que me digan para quien les gustaría trabajar si para las llaves o los Titanes sus nombres de OC's una breve descripción de ustedes y una breve historia de cómo fue que fueron por ustedes y que tipo de técnicas tendrían en el caso de las llaves a que elemento pertenecer


	21. Sacrificios

Perdón por la tardanza pero ya no estoy estudiando y ando trabajando pero y me estresa demasiado y mis ideas no llegan como antes alguien deme un consejo pofis

* * *

 **Sacrificios**

Inframundo

Minos veía hacia el rio estigia 3 no 4

Señor Minos -dijo Lune atrás de el-

Que sucede -dijo volteando a verlo-

Los señores Aiacos y Radamanthys lo buscan -dijo tranquilo-

Bien Lune voy enseguida -agarro un puño de tierra y la arrojó al aire ante la mirada extrañada de Lune y entró al palacio de justicia-

Santuario

Los dorados entrenaban y los soldados hacían apuestas de quien ganaba

Milo platicaba con Aioros esperando su turno cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo empezó a atormentar y segundos después se desmayó

-Sueño-

Milo despertó en el sexto templo y vio a Minos sentado en el trono

Que paso -preguntó caminando un poco-

Necesito que les des un mensaje a las llaves sobre todo a Shun

Que es lo que necesitas -preguntó Milo-

Qué les digas que en 3 meses Kronos despertará y empezará a atacar -dijo serio-

Estas seguro -dijo viéndolo fijamente-

Si el río estigio ha cambiado un poco y él es primero en darse cuenta cuando algo cambia en el Tártaro -dijo parándose-

De acuerdo yo le diré a Shun -dijo tranquilo-

Por cierto crees poder venir todas las noches estos próximos 3 meses -dijo parándose-

Para que -preguntó caminando hacia el-

Para que aprendas a controlar unas cosas y después de eso saber cómo tratar a cada uno de los Titanes la más difícil será Rea más siendo la primera Titanide -dijo tocándole el hombro-

-Fin del sueño -

Milo despertó en la casa de Escorpio en compañía de Camus y Mu

Estas bien -preguntó Mu quitándole un paño de la frente-  
Si -dijo sentándose-

Los dejo tengo que ir a revisar si ya llegaron los de Asgard -dijo Mu saliendo-

Que sucedió -preguntó Camus sentándose-

Minos me dijo que Kronos despertará en 3 meses -dijo serio-

Eso es malo los guerreros no están listos todavía -dijo preocupado-

Y que se podría hacer -preguntó Milo-

-Camus camino un poco- llamare a las llaves esta noche y buscaremos una solución te dijo algo más -preguntó viéndolo-

Que fuera todas las noches durante los próximos 3 meses -dijo parándose-

Por algo lo hará -dijo Camus-

Que aremos mientras -preguntó Milo-

No mencionaremos nada -contestó tranquilo- Si lo hacemos aremos cundir el pánico

De acuerdo hay que esperar a ver que nos dice Minos -dijo Camus-

Nos -preguntó Milo-

Si tú también iras eres una parte de el así que te avisare en cuanto nos vallamos -dijo acercándose a la  
puerta- descansa y has como que no pasó nada yo hablare con Shun  
Acuario

Esta bien maestro -preguntó Hyoga cuando lo vio entrar-

Si Hyoga -dijo serio- prepara tu habitación por si alguno de Asgard se tiene que quedar aquí

de acuerdo maestro -dijo Hyoga- pero si decide quedarse Hilda o Fler aquí

Buena pregunta -camino un poco- si eso pasa ya pensare algo -se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta-

Hyoga vio en silencio a Camus claramente se veía preocupado por el

Habitación

Vio que tanto Aurora como su hija dormían sin saber la magnitud del problema que se avecinaba y suspiro frustrado solo había una forma de poder volver a encerrar a Kronos y se necesitaba un terrible sacrificio a pesar de tener un frío corazón no estaba seguro de hacer algo de tal magnitud

Asgard se hizo presente en el santuario con sus 7 guerreros

Y como Hyoga lo predijo Fler se quedó en Acuario en compañía de Hagen  
Aunque a Fler no le hizo mucha gracia el ver a Aurora ahí y menos el saber que tenía una hija

La primera impresión de Fler fue mandar a Aurora hacer cualquier tarea denigrante pensando que era una sirvienta cualquiera

Yo no aria eso -dijo Hyoga tranquilo-

Porque que no es sólo sirvienta -dijo seria- o es que te gusta

No es sólo una sirvienta como tú dices ella es la prometida del maestro Camus -dijo serio-

Prometida -preguntó sorprendida-

Si y esa niña -señaló hacia el sillón- es su hija

Fler abrió los ojos sorprendida

Al anochecer Camus y Milo llegaron al santuario principal

Ya todos saben porque los mande a llamar no es así -dijo Shun viendo a todos- Minos

Como pedí que dieran mi mensaje el despertará en muy poco tiempo -dijo tranquilo-

Y como saben solo hay una manera de volver a sellarlo -dijo Shun- pero hay que hacer un terrible sacrificio quien está dispuesto a hacerlo

Todos se quedaron en silencio

Como lo pensé -dijo Albiore tranquilo- cuantos hay

Tres -dijo June-

No cuatro -dijo Minos- pero ese último no estoy muy seguro cuanto poder tenga

Y de donde salió ese cuarto puro -preguntó Milo-

Shiryu tubo parte de mi poder y engendro un hijo que tiene una parte pura

Yo sé que lo que les estoy pidiendo es terrible pero alguien tiene alguna solución que no sea tan extrema -dijo Shun-

Desde que tocamos la tierra sabemos que alguno de nuestros hijos tendrán que sacrificarse -dijo Camus- pero a diferencia de estos momentos ellos eran los que decidían quien lo hacía

Pero ahora-dijo Esmeralda- son demasiado pequeños para tomar una decisión así por si mismos  
Hay algo más que pueden hacer -dijo una voz de una mujer-

Cuando voltearon a ver quién era vieron a una mujer hermosa de cabellos largos plateados y ojos plateados vestida con un vestido blanco y se arrodillaron frente a ella

Madre -dijeron alzando la vista-  
De pie mis niños -dijo caminando hacia ellos- siempre tienen que hacer tan feos sacrificios cuando su hermano Kronos despierte pero si es destruido se perderá el equilibrio que hay

Madre no hay alguna forma de evitar estos sacrificios -preguntó Minos-

La hay pero alguien tendría que tomar su lugar todas ustedes tienen el poder para poder hacerlo que les estoy pidiendo sin embargo sería necesario un último sacrificio por parte de alguno de ustedes y un ángel puro pero tendrán que hablar con su padre y él les dirá quienes tendrán que hacer el sacrificio

* * *

De las llaves ya se imaginaran quien de las llaves aran el sacrificio y de los pequeños ángeles que será el desafortunado en sacrificarse  
Otra cosa el comportamiento de Fler lo puse así porque siempre en un principio pensé poner juntos a Camus y Fler pero después decidí crear personajes como parejas o crear parejas nuevas comunes el caso de Isaac y June también con Fler siempre me la imagine como una niña mimada y por eso su comportamiento  
espero les haya gustado y de nuevo perdón por el retraso

Dejen Reviews


	22. Quien

Perdón por tardar tanto en demasiado en actualizar pero tengo una razón algo entendible durante la primera semana de Enero perdí mi trabajo así que ya no tenía el tiempo para poder escribir a finales de marzo me llego una oferta de trabajo h fue gracias a eso que pude volver a darme un tiempo para escribir pero mi trabajo está a unos 20 minutos de mi casa así a que ahora tengo un aprox de 40 minutos para escribir pero esos minutos son bien aprovechados pero espero me perdonen

* * *

 **Quien**

Después del medio día por fin llegaron al santuario pero alrededor de ellos se podía sentir un aura muy densa

Escorpio

Así que Minos o yo tenemos que hacerlo -dijo Milo sentado-

Si -dijo Camus mordiéndose la uña-

Pero no entendí lo del sacrificio del ángel -dijo serio- Entiendo que alguno de los 4 tiene que hacerlo pero no entendí cual

Veras normalmente el que hace el sacrificio es un hijo de principal porque son los que más poder poseen pero ahora se acaban de conocer -dijo tranquilo- aparte que solo tiene 13 años además que tendríamos que esperar a que naciera y no tenemos tiempo

Entiendo eso -dijo Milo nervioso- pero lo que no entiendo fue cuando dijo el sacrificio en cuestión fue engendrado y nacido bajo la bendición de madre sin embargo fue errónea la decisión de dejarlo nacer

El ángel tuvo que ser engendrado y nacido en la noches pero nosotros elegimos mal al dejarlo nacer lo cual es difícil saber cuál es todos nacieron durante la noche

Entonces el hijo de Shiryu no puede ser el sacrificio por no haber nacido todavía -dijo Milo-

Así nazca el mero día puede ser el sacrificio -dijo serio-

Perdón si mi pregunta suena tonta pero y si es Calanthe el sacrificio -pregunto bajando un poco la voz-

No lo sé -dijo viendo el techo- no sería la primera vez que un hijo mío lo hace pero como te dije ellos son los que deciden quien hacerlo pero ahora nosotros somos quien lo tenemos que tomar la decisión y no sólo yo tengo que hacerlo también Aurora y ambos tenemos que darle nuestra bendición pero no creo quiera dársela

Santuario de las llaves

Señor -dijo un joven de cabellos plateado ojos azul profundo piel pálida fornido

Que sucede Kai -dijo Shun-

Vengo con respecto a los ángeles puros -dijo Kai-

Que sucede con ellos -pregunto tranquilo-

Fue mi culpa que se los llevaran -dijo Kai bajando la cabeza-

No te preocupes por eso -dijo Shun tranquilo- ellos ya están aquí y tú fuiste el primero en apuntarte en esa búsqueda

Lo hice porque sentí que era mi deber -dijo Kai-

No importa eso ahora tengo una misión para ti -dijo Shun con tranquilidad-

Una misión mi señor -dijo algo sorprendido-

Si Kai -dijo serio- normalmente para estas cosas mandaría a Alexandra pero dadas las circunstancias

Que circunstancias -pregunto extrañado-

Kai -lo reprendió-

Lo siento -dijo con la cabeza baja-

Recuerdas a la chica que está en mi templo -dijo tranquilo-

Kai solo asistió

Necesito que mandes a alguien a su cuidado y no sólo a ella hay una chica está embarazada y ese bebé es muy importante para todos nosotros -dijo serio-

Pero señor eso no afectará con mi misión de cuidar a los ángeles puros -pregunto Kai-

En absoluto -dijo sonriendo un poco- la chica embarazadas hay una posibilidad que nazca un ángel puro

Señor no habrá inconveniente que esté haciendo el trabajo de Alexandra -pregunto con la cabezo baja-

No Kai como antes mencione ese bebé sigue siendo de tu jurisdicción -dijo tranquilo- además sabe muy bien las circunstancias por las cuales estoy poniendo a tu cuidado a Amabel y si tiene algún inconveniente con eso ella sabe perfectamente que puede venir a hablar conmigo ve a hacer lo que te encargue

enseguida señor –hizo una reverencia y se retiró-

* * *

Perdón por lo corto pero ya tenía la necesidad de subirlo espero les haya gustado

Quien se imaginan o les gustaría que fuera el sacrificio Milo o Minos y de los ángeles puros quien seria

Dejen comentarios

otra cosa debido a que eh visto que ultimamente hay muchos avisos de plagio esta historia solo esta publicada aqui y en Fanfic . es bajo el nombre de autor JUNE4311 si lo ven en otro lugar porfavor avisenme o reportenlo


End file.
